Canadian Spider
by I.S. AWESOME 2014
Summary: Spider-Man is guilt stricken and is spending more time as the hero and less as the teen. To his aunt it seems he is depressed. Wanting to help him she takes him to a new place so he can forget his troubles.
1. Goblin's Fall

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

This is my second story and I'm still a novice author. Comment and make this story better.

-Spider-Man-

I had just landed on a wall when Norman Osborn, in a green goblin costume, was closing in on me.

"After your gone I'll make everything right." Norman said, hurling a goblin lantern at me. Before the explosive could reach, I ripped it out of the air and wrapped in webbing.

"Oh please, you wouldn't know right if it crashed your glider." I responded as I shoved the lantern in the glider's tail pipe. The lantern exploded and made Normy go into a nose dive. I thought I had crippled my enemy until I saw the glider soaring into the water tower that was converted into an oversized machine gun. As Goblin crashed the lanterns were screaming and covered the area with a green smoke. Every second the screaming was joined by another and the cloud increased in size. I can't believe I just killed a man. In regret and mourning I closed my eyes. Until I heard Goblin's insane cackling when my eyes shot open.

A shadow formed in the smoke. I was too shocked to move. The shadow had something slung over its shadow. Goblin flew out of the smoke on his glider. I saw him holding a girl over his shoulder. The girl was Gwen. Osborn threw her off the roof. Webbing her, I stopped her just in time to prevent a blonde pancake on the ground.

While I was lowering her slowly to the ground goblin tackled me. I dropped Gwen the few feet left to the ground. Fortunately, she was close enough to the ground to survive, but not far enough to break the web that had protected her.

Goblin grabbed my wrists and flew us both into the sky. Normy was putting enough pressure on my wrists I knew they would've been crushed if it weren't for my powers. We flew several blocks away, where he threw me onto a high roof. Stranding me on the roof Goblin returned to the spot he died.

"It's your fault," Norman said pulling out a lantern three times the size of the conventional lantern. I found out the goblin destroyed my web shooters when I started to fall instead of swinging on the thin lines I had used since I became Spider-Man.

I barely survived by scraping the walls of the next building. But I was already too late. When I made it to the top of the building I saw Norman drop the oversized explosives. Unlike the smaller explosives, this one created a blinding light. The only sound was the screams of agony ringing through the night sky. Gwen's scream rung out the highest. I ran down the side of the building and arrived at the ground.

Once I hit the ground; I crossed the distance between the bomb site and the second standing. With my increased leg strength and agility I made short work of the distance. But I knew that no matter how fast I arrived I was already too late. At the bomb site I saw everyone I ever cared for. Aunt May, Harry, and Gwen. Not believing my eyes I removed my destroyed mask and was devastated to see the outcome remained the same. I dropped to my knees in defeat, looking at the people I failed; I felt my eyes sting.

"It's all your fault," Norman said. I looked at the monster and saw him reach for his face. It shocked me when I saw him rip his face off to reveal Harry, my best friend. I looked for the newly deceased Harry. But I couldn't find him.

"It's all your fault that I lost everyone. My father, my girlfriend, everything!" Harry yelled.

"No Harry, I didn't-" I started.

"It's your fault." Harry yelled stopping me mid-sentence. Before I could start talking again, Harry repeated the first part of his sentence. Getting louder every time it repeated.

"No!" I yelled jumping up.

"Peter!? Is everything alright?" My Aunt May asked crashing through my door.

"Yeah, don't worry Aunt May. It was just a nightmare." I assured her.

"Do you need to talk about it?" She asked sitting at the desk by my bed.

"No, I'm good. Just need to get more sleep. See you in the morning." I said trying to get her to leave.

"Alright," she said turning to leave. Before she left she turned back to me. "Peter, you can always talk to me."

"Good to hear" I said to her. After she left I laid in my bed trying to get back to sleep for what felt like an hour.

I've been having that nightmare almost every night since Harry's dad died; a month ago. With too much experience with these nights I got into my Spider-man uniform.

The dream may be an exaggeration of what really happened, but it still ruins sleep for the rest of night. Swinging through the city I scanned the city; hoping there was someone or someway to help. I failed to protect my best friend and his dad. Saving others may not do anything but I can make sure no one else suffers from my inability to help.

"Help, I can't stop!" I heard from a speeding car. Using the wall I was stuck to as a back board, I propelled myself in the direction of the car and started swinging to close the distance. I ripped the door off the car and zipped the driver out of the car. With the driver out of the way I jumped onto the trunk of the speeding car and shot webs at the buildings flying by.

The car was slowing as I attached the webs to the car. A walkway was approaching fast and a man with sunglasses and wearing a red and white cane was walking to slowly to not be road kill. Further encouraged to stop the car I webbed at a rate that was starting to leave my arms feeling the effects of fatigue. The car stopped with only a matter of inches from hitting the blind man. After releasing the former driver I swung out into night, after getting my camera off the building I webbed it to.

The rest of the night went by relatively quietly as I webbed through the night. I was finally getting ready to return to the land of dreams and crawled to my bedroom window. Before I could open the window I saw Aunt May sitting on my bed. I grabbed the clothes I left in the tree in a case just like this. I walked through the back door as silently as I could, hoping Aunt May thought I was just in the bathroom. I walked into my room.

"Where were you?" Aunt May asked before I could greet her.

I knew that she wouldn't buy the just got up to use the bathroom, so I opted for the truth; or at least a part of it. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk."

"Look at what time is what."

I did as she told me and looked at the alarm clock that was sitting next to my bed. In red color the alarm revealed the time as 4 a.m. "I'm sorry Aunt May. I didn't realize the time." That part was honest.

"I realize that. As I realize the same has happened every time you snuck out in the past month." She knew about that? How?

"You have been sneaking out each night for a month, your grades have been falling, and don't think I haven't noticed that you became drawn into yourself. Not smiling a real smile at all. Earlier when I offered you a chance to talk I wanted to help you, obviously you won't let me so here's what's gonna happen. I have a brother who lives in Canada, he lives at a hotel in Canada. And that hotel has a job where you will apply. Hopefully there we can get you past whatever's causing this depression. Begin packing, we leave in a few days." She said leaving the room.

-FIN-

I rewrote this story because I had trouble writing more chapters. See something you like or hate about this story then comment and make this story better. If you read my other story, Generator I.S, then don't worry I'm still writing it.


	2. Later, New York

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

-Parker-

I knew that tone she used just now. That's her "You can do it peacefully now or start after I win World War III." As an act of survival I took out a suitcase with a false led back I put into. We only have about three days until the flight so I made sure to leave out enough street clothes to stretch through those days. I also had to make sure to pack things that wouldn't draw attention in a warm climate and make sure they could hide my Spider-Man costume under my clothes.

A part of me wanted to go ahead and put my Spider-Man suit in the hidden compartment since it was highly unlikely that I'd be able to get away long enough to go on patrols. The only thing keeping me from doing that was the fear that I may need Spider-Man to protect Aunt May and me, or someone close by. After packing all the clothes that wouldn't draw attention I decided to do my least favorite part of leaving. Saying goodbye. That night I couldn't get back to sleep and just got ready for school. I spent the rest of the week just trying to figure out how to word my goodbyes. How do you tell your friends that your aunt is taking you to Canada because she thinks you are depressed? Or that you've been having nightmares about you as your superhero alter-ego fought your arch-nemesis, who you thought was dead, and he ended up killing everyone you care about? Two days before our flight, I overslept. For my goodbyes to go well I must be early. I ran a block from our home and made a detour into an alley. Switching to Spider-man I began my swing to school. I was going to make it.

"Help! Someone robbed the bank" I heard a guard yell over a scream of an alarm that rang through the air.

Spoke too soon. I released my current web line and shot one into the direction of the scream; in the direction opposite the school. I saw the car driving in the direction I had taken to get from my home. Landing on the red and yellow muscle car I looked at the crooks.

"Spider-Man?!" The robbers, still wearing their ski masks said.

"The one and only. I don't have time for this. Pull over now and I won't beat you up. Too bad." I said. Should've known better. Instead of pulling over the guy in the passenger seat pulled out a gun and started to shoot at me through the windshield.

"Dude, you better not break my ride." The driver said.

Before either could do anything else I ripped the passenger out through the gaping hole that had once been the passenger door.

"Not cool, Spidey," The driver said. I only glared him through my mask and he pressed the breaks. As soon as the car stopped the driver put his hands up.

"Get out."

"O-okay. No problem." He said as he got out of the car with his hands in the air.

"You probably know what's gonna happen now." I said webbing the guy upside down on the pole that the gun toting idiot was on.

"'Don't damage my car' you said. If you didn't stop me then we would've got away."

"No, no you wouldn't have." I said as I started my way back to school. My muscles started to ache as I pushed myself to swing faster and faster.

Somehow I managed to arrive before the bell rang. After what happened during the ride alongs I changed on the roof and jumped down in an empty part of school. Immediately I found MJ sitting at a table with the other people from the drama club.

"Hey MJ." I greeted.

"Hey tiger, want to sit with us?" She asked with a smile as she patted the spot on the bunch next to her.

"No thanks, I just had to say goodbye."

"Where you going?"

"Canada. Apparently as a way to, quote: 'Get away from it all'."

"That sounds good. I'll be stuck here all summer," she said motioning for a hug. Hey, who am I to argue? "Hope you start feeling better." She whispered in my ear. Does everyone know how I'm "depressed"?

Not as hard as I had feared. Maybe things will go easier than I thought and I just got paranoid. Wouldn't be first time I became paranoid. The school bell rang before I met Harry or Gwen. The three of us saw each other in the classes. But this moment didn't feel right. Spider senses tingling. I pretended to drop my pencil as the eraser flew over my head. And landed in the teachers coffee while he was at the board. Scanning the students behind me I saw a seriously ticked off looking Liz Allen. Guess she's still angry after I broke up with her. To be with Gwen. Who's with Harry. Never before have I been so grateful for my spider sense. I'll need them until Liz calms down.

The classes flew by quickly and none of the classes felt right to announce my vacation. Neither did the points we'd see each other in between classes. I saw them at our usual lunch table and took a few brave steps; until Harry put his arm around Gwen's shoulder.

"Wonder if I could tell them I was leaving by sending them a postcard from Canada." I said to myself.

"That could work. But then you couldn't expect a warm welcome reception." Mary Jane said, surprising me. I swear she's one of the few people able to sneak up on me.

"It's hard. With them like that. Now I feel extra sorry while I was with Liz."

"You know that they'll be upset if they have to find out when they receive a call from a Canadian number. And if you won't tell them I will."

"Would you? That'd he great," She returned that statement with a glare, almost as terrifying as Gwen's. "Ok, ok. Gees, did Gwen help you with that look?"

"Yeah. Girl has some skill."

I forced my legs to move me close to my friends. I sat down across from the couple and told them about me leaving. Remember when I said it wasn't going to be as hard as I thought? Well I was right. It was so awkward that I found myself wishing to trade one web shooter for doctor octopus or one of the other morons with powers to attack at that moment.

The actual goodbye was simple enough, but I still didn't think I could eat anymore. Walking inside I met MJ again.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"Still prefer the postcard plan." I joked.

After the goodbyes, nothing significant happened. The day of the flight came and we left early to ensure we would make it in time. I was nervous as we got to the security terminal. As the suitcase passed under the X-Ray I was nervous. There was no screen showing to the passengers and there was a chance that they saw my Spider-Man suit. Every second that passed I felt that the person at the terminal would yell, "It's Spider-Man."

My heart was slowing as the suitcase passed through the scanner and I loaded it onto the conveyer belt. The two of us boarded in the uncomfortable seats. For what felt like hours in the back-destroying seats we sat, waiting for the plane to take off. Finally the jet took to the air. Might as well find out more about where we were heading.

"So Aunt May, what is Uncle Jimmy like?" I asked.

"I haven't seen Jimmy since he moved to Canada. We've been talking though, and he is laid back."

"How will we know where to go if we don't know what each other looks like?"

"I don't know. All he said was that we'd know him when we saw him."

No other questions were in was in mind and I let the conversation drop. I felt the fatigue I've been fighting off from these last days I couldn't sneak out take hold. Looking out the window I let the clouds lull me to sleep. Until I saw a green face stare at me. No getting to sleep here. Maybe Aunt May was right. Wether or not it helps I'm bound for Canada.

Watch out Canada, here comes Spider-Man.

-FIN-

I hope that this story is up to expectations. Remember that I'm still a novice and comments will help make this story. Peter will be working at the hotel. Anyone want to guess what job he lands?


	3. Spidey Arrives

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

-Emma-

Today was my first day of work, and possibly, no definitely my last. I just sat on the bed that I would've been sleeping on and let the tears come.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Fin came in and sat next to me.

"I have been doing a lousy job. The chances of me actually making a high enough score to stay is the same as an alien coming down asking, 'take me to your leader'."

"No. Don't think like that. Hey I got an idea. Let's see if the kahuna will take us to town to get something." She said pulling me to the whale bus before I could reject the offer. When we arrived we saw the kahuna preparing to leave. Did Fin plan this? "Hey kahuna, mind taking us into town to cheer Emma here up?"

"Only if you are ready to leave now. I have to pick up my sister and nephew."

"Sure. Come on." She said. We got on and took a seat in the middle of the bus on the left side.

"So what's your family that's coming like?" I asked.

"May is one of the sweetest people you'd ever meet. Peter is a bit of a bookworm and May believes he is depressed."

"That's terrible." I replied.

"Yes, it is. But honestly I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. You see May is his aunt. His parents died when he was five and Mays husband, who helped raise Peter, died last year." I was horrified. Here I was depressed over a job, meanwhile Peter has lost both his parents before he knew them and lost his uncle. No one deserved to live a life like that. It didn't take long before we arrived in town.

"Want off here? Or want me to drop you two off after I pick up May and Peter?"

Before Fin could say anything I answered, "I want to meet Peter." Fin saw my face and returned to the seat she was beginning to leave.

"Me too."

"Okay dudettes, just don't say anything about him being depressed." We agreed and continued to the airport.

"So, what do they look like?" I asked.

"Don't know." The kahuna replied pulling out a sign that read "Parker" and put it on the side of the bus, near the door.

"May Parker and Peter Parker?" I asked, thinking it sounded familiar, "Wait, wasn't Peter Parker that kid who everyone thought was Spider-Man?" I asked out loud.

"Yes. But then they found out it was a rumor started from when he dressed as the guy during Halloween." The kahuna answered reclining in the drivers seat.

"Who's Spider-Man?" Fin asked.

She didn't know who Spider-Man is? That's unbelievable. "Spider-Man is the superhero who protects New York."

"No way. Spider-Man is nothing but a news story. I saw some of the bugles stories. I mean a giant lizard? Sounds like something the inquisitor would print."

"Doubt it, Peter takes pictures of Spider-Man and the villains he fights." The kahuna said.

"Assuming you guys are right then that'd mean the guy was either brave or stupid enough to get close to homicidal super-psychos. If that's true then he's definitely someone I'd want to surf with."

-Parker-

After two hours in the posture menaces known as coach seats, we finally arrived. As soon as the plane landed both Aunt May and I left the seats. As soon as we got up I know I felt my back seize up. Now I feel bad for Aunt May. With my powers I can heal faster than most, she can't. We to leave but were unable to with the flow of passengers to the exit was strong enough that I'm sure we'd be pulled outside with a few broken bones. After what felt like an hour the stream weakened enough to leave. Arriving at the terminal, we scanned for our luggage. After going through a long line of passengers getting their stuff we found our belongings.

"Now we just need to find Jimmy."

She didn't have to finish the sentence before I saw a large purple bus with a dorsal fin and a flipper with a pair of purple and yellow shorts. "Aunt May," I said as I pointed at the purple vehicle.

"Oh my, well that would be easy to know in a parking lot." She said. No kidding. As we left the building and got closer to the bus I noticed the front of the bus had a smile and two eyes beneath the window. I offered to place the bags under the bus. As I was busy putting the bags up Aunt May was talking to her brother. I walked onto the bus and was greeted by a man with long blonde hair and beard.

"Hello Peter. I'm Jimmy, but everyone calls me kahuna." He said offering his hand.

"Hey, 'kahuna'." I said shaking his hand.

"No wonder people thought you were Spider-Man," kahuna said. My heart was beginning to beat harder as I took my hand from him, mostly so he couldn't tell the sweat that was coming harder.

"Why's that?" I asked trying to keep my voice level.

"Your spirit animal is a spider." He doesn't know? With that situation over I took an empty seat next to Aunt May. Two girls were sitting in the seats on the other side of Aunt May turned their attention to me.

"Hi. I'm Emma." Said a red head with a pony tail and in pink said with a smile.

"Name's Fin." A blonde with short hair and a tan introduced herself.

"Peter Parker."

"So I heard that you'll be working with us at the hotel." Emma said.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Well good luck dealing with Bummer." Fin said.

"Bummer?"

"Andrew Baumer. Trust me, you'll understand the nickname when we get there."

"I was afraid the boss would be like that. So what do you two do?" I asked.

"I was supposed to be surf instructor, but some...guy," I noticed that Fin was about to use some other word but then looked at Aunt May and decided to change where she was going. "I was stuck with housekeeping."

"I work in the restaurant as a waitress." Emma said. I'm not a genius when it comes to girls, but I could tell she felt depressed about the job. Before I could ask what was up I felt my Spider-senses. Without thinking I jumped out of my seat and made my way to the driver seat. Moving kahuna out of the driver seat I got into the vacant seat and stomped on the breaks.

"Hey what're you—" Fin yelled.

Before anyone could respond a car drove from behind a blind spot. It raced along the path we would've been in if I hadn't stopped.

"Whoa, you saved our lives." Emma said.

"Yeah. How did you know that car was coming?" Fin said with suspicion creeping into her voice.

Uh oh. She's suspicious. Better extinguish it now. "You spend as much time in hot zones as I do then you get a sense of danger."

Fin looked at Emma and said, "He's definitely someone I'd surf with."

I took my seat back as kahuna took over the controls. He started driving again and we arrived at a colossal building, standing thirty or forty feet tall. Behind the hotel sat an entire beach stretching for as far as I can see in one direction, which is saying something, and in the other direction is a forest so dense I'm sure some of the less fortunate tourists have gotten lost. Past the beach and forest was an ocean that went on to the horizon. In short it was a photographers paradise.

"You'll have to go see Baumer in order to get your job." Kahuna said

I did as Uncle Jimmy: A.K.A Kahuna, said. Upon entering I saw a tank holding a couple thousand gallons of water; inside the tank were several fish that, strangely, looked like they were communicating with each other. Ignoring the distracting fish I took inventory of the rest of the lobby. The lobby was large and blue with two ramps on either side of the tank. And two sets of stairs surrounding the ramps. After walking down one staircase I saw a black guy sitting behind the desk.

"Hey. I'm looking for Andrew Baumer." I told him.

"Down that hall, second door to the right. Good luck." He said, pointing to the left of the front door.

"Thanks." I followed the guys directions and found the door. The guy who greeted me had a friendly smile pasted to his face and short blonde hair. "Hello, I'm Andrew Baumer; the daytime manager. Hoe may I help you?" Okay so far I don't get why they call this guy Bummer.

"I'm here for a job that the kahuna lined up." I told him.

"You the Parker kid?"

"Yeah."

"Then go find Johnny at the front desk, have him direct you to the employee locker room, and be ready for the rest of the evaluation week. If you get anything less than seven and your out!" Baumer said. You just had to say something, didn't you Parker? I thought to myself as I walked to the front desk.

"I'm guessing you got the job." He said.

"And found out why they call him Bummer." I replied.

"I see you've already met one of the others."

"Two actually. Three if you count kahuna."

"You that nephew kahuna was talking about?"

"Yeah. Well gotta go. Later" I said leaving.

"Later."

I arrived at the place where I was staying and to be honest I'd prefer to be sleeping on the couch at Uncle Jimmy's. I entered the room and met some of the other employees. One was a guy who called himself Reef and a guy who called himself Broseph. I found myself back in New York at the tower. I was stranded on the building when I realized I was asleep. I tried to wake myself up before any of the night ruining parts happened. The efforts were ruined when Normy pulled out the lanterns. Even though a part of me knew it wasn't real; I couldn't help but to run all the way to ground zero. I woke up as Goblin revealed himself to the other Osborn male. Looking at the clock; I realized it was midnight. Too late for me to be awake and to early for me to get to work the shift at noon, when the hotel was busiest with schools releasing. I just got my camera out of the bag. I would've got the Spidey suit but I knew I couldn't sneak out or risk sleeping through my shift as a bellhop.

"Do I want to know what your planning on doing with camera?" Fin joked behind me.

"Yeah, just need to calm down." I reassured her.

"Then I think I got a better way." She said, "now follow me."

She led me to a door. I opened it and found a surfboard with a field of red. On the back and either side of the red was blue in a cross checking pattern. Connecting the red and blue was a black spider emblem. Oh, my poor brain. Part of me was worried that someone found out my secret and the other was thinking, "this board is a whole new level of cool." Only problem was that I didn't know how to surf, which I told her.

"Why, I'm insulted." She said with a glare. Before I could make the mistake of asking why I remembered her telling me she was supposed to be the surf instructor.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean it —" I started to apologize as she cut up laughing.

"Dude, I'm kidding. Now let's get out there you grom." She said looking at me. "It means newb."

She told me to paddle out. We were sitting by each other on our boards in the water when she instructed me to turn from the wave to the shore. The first few waves I just enjoyed the speed. Surfing was thrilling; not web swinging thrilling but without patrolling. I decided to show off a bit. What Fin didn't know was that my agility and my, for lack of a better term, stickiness allowed me to not only survive the large wave coming my way but to do several flips in the air.

"You wouldn't happen to be a senior, would you."

"Of course not. I'm only 16."

"Dude, senior is what we call surfers with experience."

Maybe I should've left the Spidey tricks in my bag of tricks. "Promise not to tell anyone this? Back in New York I wanted to surf. All I had to practice with was a mechanical surfer. Like a mechanical bull, only for surf." I said, hoping she'd buy it.

"Cool. Maybe you should give one to that Barney, Reef." She sighed and said, "means untalented."

I felt something happen I didn't expect for sometime; a yawn. We went our separate ways and for the first time in a month I actually fell asleep. This vacation may have sounded lame, but I'm quickly beginning to enjoy it. Just have to hope that Bummer doesn't get super powers and destroy Canada.

-Finish-

Hope all of you enjoy this story. If you see something that you like or hate then comment and make this a good story.


	4. Say Cheese

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

-Parker-

Remember how I said that last night was my first good night of sleep since Goblin's death? Let me make a slight revision to the sentence. Last night was the first night that the nightmare didn't keep me from sleeping. The guy with red hair was snoring to the point that at one point I remember my dream of Spidey getting the key to New York city had changed from Jameson being my butler to being a psychotic killer holding a chainsaw. Though to be honest, it wasn't much of a stretch. My lack of sleep was making me want to reach to the false back of my suitcase for the web shooters to block this guys mouth. Maybe help myself and my other roommate. I saw my other roommate squeezing a pillow over his oversized Afro.

"If he does this all summer then I swear that one morning he'll wake up underwater." I said mostly to myself.

"I thought the same. But then all the fish would die." The guys said as he sat up and let the pillow go. "But, can't say I'm not tempted to throw Reef in the water."

I remembered the name Fin was talking about last night. "This is Reef? If we do something to him we'd probably have to give Fin a chance to join or we'd have another person gunning for us." I said. And in my head I finished with 'After all I already have too many super powered enemies wanting Spidey dead. Don't need one enemy who knows where I sleep coming after Peter Parker.' I looked at my alarm clock and was surprised to see the time. "Five am?! How about we do mess with him." I said feeling a mischievous smile forming.

"Dude, your smile is starting to scare me," Broseph said looking freaked out, then matched my smile, "What do you have in mind."

"I'll explain after we get the next member." Broseph knew what I was thinking as he led the way to the girls rooms.

I knocked on the door and we waited several minutes before deciding to leave. As we were walking off Fin answered the door with, "Parker? Danger sense must be on the fritz for you to wake me up this early."

"Oh? Then I guess you wouldn't want to mess with Reef?" I said.

Her squinting eyes were opened wide now and she said, "I see the danger sense is working perfectly." I got the two take their covers and tie them together to form a rope as I told them the idea of my prank. After we got all there's sets of blankets together I readied my camera and told them to help me carry the chainsaw outside. We tied the rope at the end of his legs and I traded the rope with my camera.

"Be careful man." Broseph said.

"Yeah. It would stink if I had to train a new friend."

"I took pictures of big bads, often climbing tall buildings. A tree branch is nothing. Okay make sure to take a picture of this. Maybe that'd make him stop snoring." With one end of the cover in hand I quickly got to a high branch (not as fast as Spider-Man could climb but as fast as Peter Parker could.) I motioned for the two on the ground to the other side of the tree. They did as I told them earlier and started to pull hard on the rope I threw them while I stayed in the tree to make sure the guy didn't fall. This guy was a heavier sleeper than I thought as he slept through the entire rise. While Broseph tied the cover to a tree Fin got to the other side of the tree with the camera pointing at the two of us. I held out my index finger and flipped upside down with my legs supporting me. I looked to the other end of the covers and was given a thumbs up from Broseph. "Wake up!" I yelled.

Reef woke up with a startle then realized where he was. After looking down and seeing the sky he started to wiggle around and was screaming like a girl and yelled, "dude, this is so not cool. Get me down. He saw me looking down at the flashes. And the other "groms" that were walking out of the employee quarters. "Get. Me. Down!" He yelled out again.

"Promise to stop snoring?" I asked.

"Yes! Just get me down."

I looked over and saw how terrified the guy looked. Suddenly I felt like the bullies from New York and became disgusted with what I did. I turned around with as little agility as Parker would have and climbed back to my previous perch. I signaled to Broseph and he slowly fed me more line. After a few minutes we finally got him on the ground. Slower than I got up; I climbed down the tree. "Sorry for that dude." I said walking back in, still feeling awful.

Fin saw this and came behind me, "What's wrong? Your prank went well." She said.

"Exactly, back in New York I was pushed around by just about anyone with enough muscle to do it. They would shove me in my locker, throw water balloons at me, and take my lunch. Only difference between them and me today is that they didn't make me afraid I was going to die."

"He wasn't in any danger."

"Who says he wasn't. We didn't know if the blankets would hold. And even if there wasn't any danger, he didn't know that. Sorry I included you guys."

Reef came over and I was about to apologize again but was stopped. "That was an epic burn. You better sleep with an eye open for the summer."

"Aren't you angry?"

"You kidding? After a prank like that there's no way I'd let the person not be a friend." He said offering his hand, which I shook without hesitation.

After Fin gave me my camera back I deleted the pictures. It was still around five to six hours until my shift so I got out a long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans then pulled out my back pack(a beach is not two sets of clothes friendly). After getting ready I looked around the building for a private place so I can change to Spider-Man. After several minutes I found a drop door. I tried to pull the chain for the fold out ladder. When nothing came down I brought a chair from the kitchen and pushed the door open. I was forced to use some of the spider strength to get it open. Hard to get to: check. Unlikely to have people come around: check check. Now to see if there's any chance of anyone seeing me change. I jumped up and landed on the floor, which started to give. Taking in an inventory of the room I noticed that, other than a hole in the roof, there was no way to see in. Ladies and Gentlemen, I've found Spideys new stomping grounds. I moved closer to Parker's exit and again felt the wood bend. Maybe stomping ground is the wrong name. Jumping down from the Spider-lair I landed back on the chair.

I walked back to my suitcase, pulled out my back pack and was about to pull out the fake back when the guy from the front desk surprised me by saying, "Hey, Parker."

"Hey uhh." I said realizing I didn't know this guys name.

"Johnny. But people call me Front Desk Guy." He said.

"It fits." I replied laying the bag down and standing up.

"Yeah. Hey is it true you took pictures of Spider-Man?"

"Sure do. Speaking of which have you seen my camera?"

"No, but I'll help you find it."

"Thanks. Hey I think I may have left it outside. You look and I'll see if I can find it here." As soon as he left I pulled the false back and with as much speed as I could muster I put the Spider-Man uniform in my backpack and put the false back in place. Finished just in time for the Front Desk Guy to return.

"Didn't see it."

"Huh, wonder where it-" I started pretending to search for it in my pocket. "Always the last place you look. Later" I said walking off. After making sure no one was looking I pushed away the wooden chair and crawled to the door. I pushed on the door to go in. Taking the gear out I webbed a web holder and placed the uniform and web shooters inside.

"Hey Parker, were going on a surf sesh. Wanna come?" I heard Fin call out.

I opened the door and after seeing no one around I preformed a mid-air flip and landed on my feet. "Sure, I'll meet you guys at the beach." I changed into shorts and grabbed my board.

"Hey over here," I heard Emma say. I paddled out a few feet from the group, including Emma, Fin, Reef, and Front Desk Guy.

When I got a few feet to the left of Emma, Reef said, "Lets see what you got grom?" A wave was coming and I did as Fin instructed, letting the wave carry me. After balancing the board I cut to the right and rode to the top. I was launched into the air where I used a touch of Spideys agility to preform two flips. I landed back on the water and faked that I nearly capsized. After all Parker isn't as agile as Spider-Man. I was met with three shocked expressions. And for the first time I thought that Fin probably couldn't tell the others about my skills without revealing the fake information.

We surfed for a few hours and I was actually enjoying the gliding feeling that came with surfing. At some points the only things stopping me from surfing to swimming was my stickitude and spider senses. To avoid suspicions I ignored my spider senses and at points let myself slip. After sometime the other two had to start their shifts and I was left with Fin. Gliding to the shore on the red and blue board I thought I may be doing too well and "capsized" after hitting a rough patch of wave. What I wasn't expecting was that there were rocks under water. The wave that forced me down pushed me down with a large amount of force. My head stung as I swam to the surface.

"Peter!?" Fin yelled out as she came closer.

"I'm fine." I assured her as I grabbed the back of my head. Inspecting my hand, I found it red.

"Fine? Whatever. Let's get you patched up." Grabbing me by the hand she led me to the employee house. After leading me to the bathroom she sat me on the toilet and made me look down. The worried expression she wore made me want to assure her that my powers would leave me with little more than a scar. But I couldn't do that unless I revealed myself as Spider-Man.

"Thanks Fin." I said after she got done putting stitches in.

"Just don't scare me like that and we'll call it even."

"Sure." She led me back to my room and I saw that my shift started in a few minutes. "Aww man. I gotta get ready for my shift." I said pulling out the purple shirt and yellow shorts.

"What? You might have a concussion and your going to work? And the kahuna said you were smart." She said.

"I'm sure Bummer is looking for a reason to fire me." I said then continued without thinking, "besides I have been literally burned and went to school the next day without letting anyone discover." She looked partly confused and partly worried. Maybe I do have a concussion I thought. "You see once when I was first started taking Spider-Man's picture, I was taking pictures of him and got caught in the crossfire. Now remember that stays as far from as Aunt May as possible."

"Yeah, I know I won't tell anyone; but it's mostly for your aunt. But honestly Parker, I'm beginning to question your mental state." She said storming off.

Great. Only my second day here and I had to lie to a new friend. Sometimes this secret can be a real pain in the butt. I thought as I walked to the hotel.

-FINISH-

Sorry about the lack of the Spider-Man. I want to get Peter friends with the groms. Before long, I'll have one of Spider-Mans enemies attack. Will Peter be able to protect his friends and his secret?


	5. New Town, New Sights

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

-Parker-

After Fin stitched up my head and I got to the hotel.

"Just in time Parker, now pick up the Ridgemounts meal from the dining room and deliver it to the penthouse. Mess this up and you will get all three strikes." He said.

"What? Thats not..a problem." I said walking to the restraint . I was going to complain but I know enough about these people to know he wouldn't change his mind. Before much time passed I arrived at the building that had been designed to look like a pirate ship. I went to the woman with a pirate hat and an eye patch. "I'm here for the Ridgemount meal." I said. She pointed to the window at the back. As I got closer I felt my spider senses tingle. I moved forward just in time to catch a falling Emma. The trays that had been sky bound was coming down. Fighting the instinct to catch them I moved both of us out of the way. In an attempt to help her I announced, "Sorry, my fault she dropped it. I'll pay for it with my earnings."

"What're you doing? You could get fired." She whispered to me.

"I'll risk it. Besides, you were the one who wanted to come her."

"Thanks."

"What are friends for." I said walking to the window. After I got the silver platter from the chef I quick walked into the elevator then got into the hallway. "Room service." I announced knocking on the door.

"Come in." I heard a female voice say. I did as she said and walked in. I looked around and wondered if there was a tornado here. I looked at the carpet, only to realize it was actually wrappers and other trash items. Through the glass door I could see an empty pool overlooking the horizon. Maybe empty is the wrong term. There was no water in the pool but it wasn't empty. A jeep was sitting inside the pool. HOW THE HECK DO YOU GET A JEEP INTO A POOL SEVERAL STORIES FROM THE GROUND! I yelled in my head.

"That was the same expression I had," a heavy set woman in purple and yellow said as I gave her the platter. Again I felt my brain buzzing and searched for the source as I left the room.

As I was descending in the elevator, I heard a loud roaring voice yell, "how do you cause this kind of damage in one night?!" After several hours of running around this giant hotel I was glad for my increased endurance. I had just got done helping a family with future explosive themed enemies get their luggage to their room. After dealing with the Marvin's I left and felt the familiar tingling. Jumping to the right I saw the remains of something fly through the place where I was standing.

"You Jerk!" I heard a yell. Looking at the source of the yell I saw a brunette girl in yellow and a seriously annoyed glare. She stormed off before I could reveal that it was the Marvin twins. My shift ended and I needed to relax after the long day. Taking a quick glance I saw the beach was packed with tourists. Time for the usual cool down. With casual attitude I walked to the employee quarters. I checked for any of the new roommates. After being satisfied no one was around I snuck to my spider-lair. Dawning my costume I pocketed my camera and jumped on the roof.

"This is Spideys first time in Canada. Now where to?" I asked myself. I could go into the city but the forest would be new since there aren't as many trees that are big enough for an anchor point. I jumped into the direction of the trees and landed on a tree branch. Maneuvering from tree to tree I worked my way further into the forest. A few times I saw a new angle and stopped to take a picture. Then I'd replace the camera and continued. Before I could let loose a "Ya-hoo!" I saw four people walking through the woods with boards under each of arms. "What are you guys up to?" I asked myself. They walked in the direction as if there was some unseen path guiding them. "What would surfers be doing in the woods?" Again to myself. My question was answered when they stopped on a beach with white sand, a waterfall flowing down a cave and an ocean that was almost identical to the one at the main beach. Only difference was this one didn't have anyone here. After checking the flash off; I took a picture of the isolated place. "Let's see what the others think of this place." I thought. It didn't take long for me to get back to the house.

Between landing and entering I saw smoke and heard sirens in the distance. With the practiced ease I swung to the hotel. I attached a web to the lightning rod on the roof of the hotel and swung in a circle. Timing it I released the web and went flying into town. I jumped and swung building to building until I was overlooking the building. I changed the camera to the timer setting and webbed it to the side of the building. I landed in front of people and created a web slide to the ground. My spider senses went off and I pushed the person preparing to go down the slide. I lead the remaining people to a part of the wall that had caved in. The building was collapsing and I risked breaking open a window that had been painted shut. "Whew. I'm burning up. Anyone mind if I open a widow" I said as I created another web slide. When everyone got down I started yelling out for any other survivors. Finally I found a little kid, crying next to her mother; who was knocked out and trapped under a steel bar. Feel the burn! Feel the burn! I thought as I pushed off the bar. With the kid following behind and her mother draped over my shoulders, I walked to the slide. My spider senses went off as I approached the slide.

I threw the pair down the slide and jumped back to avoid the place where the ground gave way. The building was falling apart. As the debris was falling down I jumped from one piece to another until I reached sunlight. Once I was out of the burning building I landed on the first building and received my camera. I knew I should probably be swinging back, but apart of me wanted to make sure no one was killed or seriously hurt. Crawling down the building I jumped on the ground and went to one of the firefighters.

"Spider-Man?! I thought that you were supposed to be in New York" the firefighter said.

"What can I say. Wanted to see if there was any other neighborhoods I could help." I responded.

"But Canada and New York aren't neighborhoods." He said.

"That joke went over his head." I said to a survivor that was sitting in an ambulance with a face mask. "Anyway was there anyone still in there?" I asked.

"No. Because of you we managed to walk away without any casualties." He responded. After hearing the good news I swung through the town. There weren't any crimes that I found and by the time I sat at the edge of town I was less stressed. I was worried about how to get back to the hotel; until I saw a car driving into that direction. I landed on the car and the driver looked at me through the mirror. "Going my way?" I asked.

As soon as the family inside got close enough for my web to carry me, I jumped and snuck to the hole. After leaving the Spider-lair I went to my bed and was too tired to dream. As I was fading I thought to remember to tell them about the private beach.

-No perspective-

A man was walking through an old, abandoned part of town. His eyes scanned the roofs and streets for a certain red and blue pest. He was skilled enough to look around without moving his head or dropping the hood that had fallen over his face. He criss-crossed through several different alleys to prevent anyone who might be watching from following. Finally the hooded person had stopped in an alley that was a dead end. Unless you count the sewer. The man picked up the manhole cover and slid it back as he climbed through. At the bottom of the sewer the man pulled a map out from the jacket pockets. The person with the map followed the directions until he turned to a wall and pushed the wall open. Inside the hidden room was a single light hanging from the ceiling. "I trust you made sure not to be followed." Said a man standing in the shadows; obviously using a voice modulator.

"I'm good enough to know how to spot a tail." The hooded person answered looking past the bill of his hat with his hands still in my pocket. "My team has received your payment. What's this target you want us to go after."

The shadow man slid a folder from the shadows. "This time next week there will be a private plane bound for Canada leaving from warehouse 14 on the docks above us. I expect you and your team to be on it." The hooded man picked the folder up and quickly scanned the contents. "You have three weeks after the plane takes off to achieve your task or you won't receive the second half of your payment."

"Consider the mission a success." The man in the hood said taking the pictures from the folder and putting them in his pockets. The rest of the folder he threw on the ground; causing a paper to come out and reveal a single word: Ridgemount.

-FINISH-

Someone has ordered a hit on the Ridgemounts. Will Spider-Man be able to save them or will there be another death on Peters head.


	6. Armed Attack

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

-Parker-

There was light streaming in through the window and I stretched up in bed. I threw my hands in the air and yawned. Before I could, though I felt my back muscles cramp up on me. Right, that beam from yesterday must have strained my muscles. Some cold water should help me get over the strain. Barely awake I opened the door. On the other side was a girl with brown hair that turned in my direction at the sound of the door. She grabbed the shower curtain to cover herself and screamed. That shook me out of my daze and I slammed the door yelling, "Sorry. I didn't see anything." The second part was a lie but I don't need Spider-sense to know that saying "Dang!" Would just fan the flame. As of right now I might have to rely on my spider senses to not be smothered in my sleep.

The girl came out in yellow and I recognized her from the Marvin's explosion. "Enjoy the show pervert?" She said. She took a second glance and said, "You're that jerk that blasted me with that junk."

"What's going on?" Fin asked as she and all the summer staff had arrived with annoyed expressions for being waken up so early.

"This pervert walked in while I was showering." The new girl said before I could answer the question.

"Dude, nice." Reef said putting his fist out.

"It was an accident. I didn't know anyone was in there. And besides what's she doing here. I saw her in the hotel yesterday." I said gesturing crazily. I realized the mistake as I felt my stiff muscles send a wave of pain running all through my arms. Fin's face softened so she must have seen me wince.

"I believe him when he said it was an accident. Hey how about you guys go give Lo a tour." She said waving them off. They left and Fin turned to me, "Did you go to the bathroom for the first aid pack?" She asked with less of an edge in her voice.

"No. I just need a shower." I replied.

"Take your shirt off." She commanded.

"Here, in the hallway? Don't you think that'd be weird?" To myself I thought 'have a shift and forget about this'.

She didn't receive the memo and with the edge returning she said, "Peter." I knew there was no fighting it and slid my night shirt off for her to see my back. "What happened to your back?!"

A part of me wanted to tell her the truth but Eddie Brock, one of the people who discovered my secret, had come after me and I really don't want to make another enemy. "Yesterday, I was exploring the town and I found Spider-Man rescuing people from a burning building. I guess I got too close when the building collapsed."

"Why didn't you tell me. You might need that checked out." She said trying to pull me out of the employee house.

"Are you kidding? I used to get caught too close to the action and was always ok with basic first aid. Compared to that this burn needs nothing more than some cold water." I said. "Oh and remember-"

"This stays between us. I know." Fin finished in a defeated tone. I left her outside and started pouring the cold water on my back. Until I got used to the opposing temperatures I had to clamp my teeth to prevent a loud scream from ripping out my throat. After drying off I rethought Fin's insistence for me to get the burn checked out. Of course I couldn't go to the hospital since one, it'd scare Aunt May and second, people would be suspicious when my back healed faster than usual.

Still, applying some first aid wouldn't hurt. Gently I applied the aloe Vera and slipped the shirt back over my head. Things fell into an almost comfortable pace. I would go work my shift, take to the fiberglass board, and a few hours before my self-imposed curfew I would suit up as Spider-Man and protected the Canadians as I did the citizens of New York.

Most of the time I would be able to come back with nothing more than a bad case of fatigue but there was one time when I stopped an attempted jewelry store robbery. That night I walked in with a bruise on my shoulder from where the criminal shot went wide and caused a heavy tile to fall on me.

Before I went to sleep I would send the bugle some pictures of my alter-ego. Might as well get some extra payment. It was uncomfortable how two of the girls were looking at me. Lauren "Lo" Ridgemount gave me a look that could go against the ones Spider-Man got from the Sinister Six. Turns out her father made her work after the party. But to be honest I was surprised she got away with that. I mean she had a jeep in the pool for crying out loud.

Her daggers paled in comparison when I saw Fin. Whenever she saw me she would scan me; looking for any sign of a new injury. And if she spotted a new injury her face would drop. At the weeks end Aunt May announced she had to fly back to New York to meet the publisher of her cookbooks. Together she, the kahuna, and I were able to muster up enough money to send her back. As we stood at the gate she instructed me to behave.

Between all that the week flew by and Bummer announced that a few of the employees were leaving but the people I became friends with had passed the evaluations. I had barely passed and somehow so did Emma. She squealed and hugged me. "Thank you for helping me. If it wasn't for you then I would have gotten the third strike." As she left I noticed a tore up face appear on Front Desk Guy, before he slid an excited mask on.

"Except that wasn't her score. Was it Johnny?" I asked.

"What? That's ridiculous. Of course it's hers." He responded with his eyes darting side to side.

"I'm from New York. Do you really think I haven't learned how to tell when a person is lying?"

"Fine. Yeah I switched her score with that goth girl. Please don't tell anyone."

Truth be told I didn't much like the goth girl. She gave me a bad feeling. Not Spider-sense bad but I still felt on edge when I saw her. "I won't. But you better make your move on her."

"Emma and I are friends. That's it."

"I'm speaking from experience. If you don't do anything about it then you'll regret it when she starts going out with someone."

"That happened to you?" He asked.

"Kind of. You see there was a girl named Gwen. I thought she was just my friend but she had a crush on me. By the time I realized that she might be the love of my life and I was going to do something about it, she was with my best friend."

"I'll talk to her, just not now." He said. Bringing up the past I felt a pang of depression. Making sure there was no one around I jumped on the ceiling and opened the door to the spider-lair. Quickly dawning the Spider-Man persona I jumped on the roof and again used the hotels lightning rod to slingshot into town.

"Come on. Let's see some action." I said to myself. Almost as an answer to my plea I heard the sirens that come from under me. I saw a car zooming through the street. I ran on the roofs, following the car I jumped from the small fall and landed square on the hood of the card.

"Spider-Man?!" The criminals cried out.

"Huh. I've been here for almost a week and the criminals are still surprised." The guy in the passenger seat recovered and pulled out a gun. I jumped into the air as the muzzle flashed. I webbed onto the roof and was nearly sent for a ride when the roof came off the car. I pivoted my body and webbed the roof to the side of a building. Approaching the ground I webbed back to a wall and used it to propel myself at the car. I was coming up short and attached a web to the hood. Landing back on the car the secondary thug pulled out his gun and aimed. Before he could fire I shot a web and disarmed him.

"Dude, prove your not as dumb as I think. And maybe I'll pull my punches."

"Hold on I'll lose him." The driver said as he jerked the wheel side to side.

"So much for finding smarter crooks." I said as I punched the driver out cold and drove the car into a building. I jumped out of the way as the car crashed and the remaining crook was pinned by his airbag. My emotions were control and I swung in between two buildings. Jumping off one building into the space between the two I shot webs onto both buildings. With the slingshot formed I shot another web into the ground and pulled. The elasticity of the web slingshot sent me flying into the direction of the hotel. I managed to land an anchor point onto the hotel. I changed my path for the employee house when I saw a familiar green blast shoot into the sky. It came from the Dining room. Using the same tactic from getting into town I was sent flying in the direction of the pirate ship.

-Fin-

I can't believe the way that Peter was behaving. The only thing I hate worse is how I have been acting. The third day he was here I saw a bad burn on his shoulder and he acted as if it was nothing more than a sunburn. Like an idiot I didn't send him to a hospital. After that day every morning I would check to make sure there was no more new injuries.

Most of the week I didn't see any new injuries but I did see him try to hide a bruise on his shoulder. His only response was that he wanted to try skateboarding and tripped, but I didn't buy it. Not for one second. My brothers had been skating for years and have gotten their fair share of bruises. Not once did they get a bruise like his.

The probation week came to an end and all of us managed to get past. Emma told me how Peter had stopped her from getting her last strike and be sent home. I left to congratulate Parker on getting in and heard him telling Front Desk Guy about how he lost a girl in New York. I don't know why but that had seriously ticked me off. By this time the kooks have probably taken over the beach and decided to go inland to talk with Emma and Lo.

"Finally someone sees the real face of that pervert." Lo said as we were talking in the kitchen.

"He said it was an accident. I believe him."

"You like him!" Emma said.

"No! I like him as a friend. He pulls good pranks and is a good guy but I get the feeling he's hiding something." I said

There was a warbling sound followed by screaming. We were all frozen by the sudden sound and Kelly came in with a face as blank as a ghost and pulled a still shocked Lo out through the door. I followed behind with Emma closing behind us. We saw two men standing in the middle of the room, one standing in front of the other. The guy in back was easily six or seven feet tall with a strange helmet on his head and wearing a blue and red suit. He was holding a guest in his arms. The guest looked like the guy in blue was squeezing hard enough to liquify the guests organs. Despite the persons build, it was obvious the guy in front of him was the leader. In front of the bigger one was a guy I'd place around 6"1' at tallest. He was wearing a yellow and red costume with strange gauntlets over his arms.

"Ridgemount come here." The leader said in a Texan accent. Lo was still frozen and after a few seconds the leader aimed his hand at the ceiling. The gauntlet shot out a green wave of energy that had the same warbling sound as the sound we heard earlier. "Get your butt over now. If you do then maybe I'll leave you in one piece. Run and I make no promises." She walked up to the group. The guy in yellow turned to the one in blue and said, "Get her Ox." The blue one, Ox, dropped the guest and picked Lo up. She screamed as he tightened his grip.

"Lo!" I heard Emma and myself yell.

"Careful Ox. We need her alive."

Something zipped through the air and blinded Ox. The disabled person dropped Lo. Before she could be picked up by the yellow one a red and blue blur picked Lo up and zipped behind us. "I get that she's pretty but I think she needs her space." I saw the blur was someone I had thought was just a hoax. Holding a terrified Lo was Spider-Man.

"Do you have some kind of sixth sense to know when to get in my way?!" The Texan said blasting at the web slinger.

"No. It's mostly luck." The Spider-Man said as he dodged all the green blasts. He was moving with agility that no human could possibly have.

"Why. Won't. You. Just. Die?!" The Texan said. Each word he yelled was punctuated with a blast of the green energy.

"Huh. You ask an interesting question. Oh I know. Because I don't want to." While the two were going against each other Ox was chasing Lo. Ox got closer to the scared girl and a line of web attached to the back of the colossal villain. "Why don't you join the party." The super hero said as he pulled hard on the white rope, forcing the villain to soar at him. In the background there was the sound of sirens approaching.

The Texan fired at a support beam and said, "your choice, hero." The roof was collapsing. Spider-Man jumped up to the roof and at first sign of weakness the hero shot out a rope and stabilized the roof while all us were out. After we all escaped he jumped out the door in enough time to not be crushed by the falling ceiling. Lo broke down and began crying. The hero approached and Lo threw herself at Spider-Man.

He returned the hug and asked, "There someplace I can drop you off?"

In the smallest voice I ever heard from her Lo said, "I just want to go home." Spider-Man looked at us and I pointed out her penthouse. He picked her up. I was close enough to see him to fold his middle and ring finger into his hand. A web shot out to a nearby tree and I stopped him.

"She needs a friend. I think I should tag along." I said.

"Grab a shoulder and hang on tight. I'll try to be gentle." He said.

"Emma go get the others and have them meet us at her house." I instructed her.

"Sure thing." She replied. I grabbed onto a shoulder and as he jumped off the ground we zipped through the air at high speed. The ropes were pulling us through the sky and I could tell Spider-Man was putting effort into slowing us down and not scaring Lo further. A few minutes later we were at the base of the hotel and he was using the trees close to the hotel to elevate us until he was balancing on the tree top. He crouched down and leapt at the hotel. As we closed in to the penthouse balcony I could feel Lo's arms squeeze harder on Spider-Man and saw she dug her face in the red material covering his neck. As soon as we landed Spider-Man loosened his grip on both of us and Lo ran inside.

"Daddy!" She yelled as she ran in. Mr. Ridgemount came out with daughter under his arm. "Thank you Spider-Man. Because of you my daughter is safe."

"That's why I put on this costume. That and the girls love uniforms. Hey, Lo was it? After all that has happened why don't you go inside and relax." Spider-Man said. As soon as she was gone the masked hero said, "She might be safe for now, but Shocker will be back."

"You think those people will come back for my daughter?"

"Shocker is persistent. He'll keep coming until he gets what he wants."

"Then I'll just have Lauren surrounded by security."

"Except that will only delay him." Spider-Man said.

"So, what does that mean. That she'll have to look over her shoulder for the rest of her life?!" I yelled.

"Not if we can find Shockers reason for trying to take her."

"Why would he?" Mr. R said.

"Shocker is a mercenary. Someone probably paid him to capture her."

"She's only 15. Who would want her?" I asked.

"Theories? I think shocker would have went after any Ridgemount. It's likely that he targeted her because she was the easiest to get to."

"It's-it's my fault." Mr. Ridgemount said as he visibly sunk.

"No, it's not. He would have come after any of you. It's the person who hired shocker."

"Hey daddy, the rest of them are here. Can I let them in?" Lo called from the living room.

"Sure pumpkin." He responded.

"Aren't you going out there to be with them?" Spider-Man asked.

"Lo's my friend. If she is in danger then I want to know about it." I said.

Spider-Man looked at Mr. Ridgemount and Mr. R said I could stay. "Like I said Shocker is a professional; making him someone only the richer people can hire. If he wanted to kill her he could have inflicted some serious damage on her before I arrived. But he didn't, making me think they wanted a ransom." Spider-Man paused and said, "know anybody who doesn't like you and is very wealthy?"

"Of course. Captain Ron. We've been rivals longer than I can remember. I wouldn't put it past him to have sent someone after my family. Did you know he's not a real captain. He only wears a captains hat."

"Possible, but unlikely. If this Ron guy had done it shocker would've come after you." Spider-Man said. It was disturbing to see the masks eyes move with the face underneath. I could tell he had his eyes closed.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Yeah. This attack didn't match shockers style."

"Oh. You mean random destruction isn't the style of a villain?" I asked getting angry.

"Exactly. That was random destruction. Shocker plans his attacks better."

"You think this was a diversion?" Mr. R asked.

"Doubt it. If it was then he would have done something to throw people off that trail. I think he may have a time limit." At that moment all the others had came out of the living room.

"Hey where's Parker?" I asked.

"Peter Parker?" Spider-Man asked.

"You know him?"

"Yeah. Guy is smart. I called him when I saw Shockers energy blast through the sky. Right now he's trying to figure out who hired and sent Shocker."

"If that's the case then I'll give him time off to research further and give him a team to work with." Mr. R said.

"I wouldn't. He works better solo. And tends to think better when performing medial tasks. But due to the way his mind works he might leave on a moments notice to follow up on something." Spider-Man stood on the edge of the balcony and said, "Parker and my connection needs to stay hidden. Enough villains have come after him already just for taking my pictures." He said as he swung off.

-Finish-

I hope everyone likes this story. Whether you do or not input is highly valued.


	7. Hostage Situation

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

-Parker-

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" I yelled at myself in my head. How bone-headed could I be? I grew up in New York and NO ONE, not even Aunt May, discovered Spider-Man and Peter Parker was the same person. Eddie was the only person who found out and that was only because he had bonded with the symbiote. But in less than a week with these people and somehow I managed to let them know I had a connection to Spider-Man. Why did I tell them that I was working with Spider-Man to discover Shocker's motives? It was like my mouth was working on its own.

"Hey, Parker. Why didn't you tell us you knew Spider-man?" Reef asked with the group behind him. Except for Lo, who I'm guessing is staying in her penthouse.

"First, it's a secret. Second, would any of you believe?" I responded.

"You know he has a point." Emma said.

"Okay, now that we have gotten done talking about the useless stuff. Have you managed to find out why a mercenary set his sights on Lo?"

After I swung away to the employee house and after switching to Parker I was able to get some information. Just not anything useful. "Spider-Man told me about the battle and I think he's right, it does sound like an attempt at a kidnapping. A man like Mr. Ridgemount is sure to make wealthy enemies. But I couldn't find any large amounts of money transferred recently. After that I looked through their phone records and did find out that it wasn't any of the Ridgemount rivals."

"Dude, how do you know all this?" Broseph asked.

"I called a few friends in New York." Meaning Captain Stacy, a police captain, and Foswell from the Bugle.

"Great. So we're still in the dark?" Fin said.

"Until Spidey finds Shocker. The best way is for him to swing through town and find wherever Shocker and his goons are hiding up." I said.

"Spider-Man said you were smart and you didn't manage to get any useful information. And here I was thinking that we could count on you!" Fin yelled as she stormed away.

"Don't worry about it, she's only letting off steam." Emma said as she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"No, she's right. I'll go help Spider-Man look through the city for Shocker. Tell Mr. Ridgemount that I'm working on a lead." I said.

"Wait, we'll come with you." Emma said.

"No!" I yelled. They were surprised and after calming my voice I said, "it's too dangerous."

"It may be too dangerous for some sheilas but we can help you look." Reef said.

"I'm going alone. I'll call you guys after Spidey defeats Shocker."

"Wait. It's safe for you to go alone but it's dangerous for us to come along?! In what world does that make sense?" Emma yelled at me.

"I know how to keep my distance. And in case you haven't noticed this isn't my first super villain. And all of you need to be here in case Shocker or one of his goons try to capture Lo again." I said.

"Fine. But after you call Spider-Man you call us or else you'll wish that Shocker got you." Emma said.

"Agreed." I said. I couldn't risk the others seeing me run into the house so my path took me into the forest, where I climbed a tall tree several feet from the employee house. Jumping from tree to tree, I was closing in on the employee house with the ease my increased agility gave me. With pinpoint accuracy I landed on the edge of the roof and crawled inside the building through the hole. Carefully I touched my feet to the ground and changed into my Spider-Man uniform, saving my mask as last. I jumped on the roof and began swinging my normal method into town. I was kidding myself. I actually thought I could get away from Spider-Man here. But the truth is that like it or not Spider-Man and Peter Parker are too connected for one side to get rid of the other.

-Fin-

"Spider-Man said you were smart and you didn't manage to get any useful information. And here I thought we could count on you." I said before I left. I don't know why I hoped that Peter might be able to help. After going in I prepared to get ready to look for the lunatics who tried to hurt my friend. Before I could I would have to ask Mr. R for some people to help me look.

"Fin, you have to talk some sense into Peter." Emma said as I opened the back door.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"He's going to look for Shocker."

"Yeah? Well at least I won't have to work too hard to get a search team for Shocker." I said, glad Parker finally found a way to help.

"Except he's going solo."

"What?!" I asked. "Why would he do that?"

Emma looked away and in an unconvincing voice said, "I don't know."

"Emma. Why?" I asked. It was then what I said earlier came back to my mind. "He left because what I said." I said. Emma didn't respond but her face revealed I was right. I pulled my phone out and dialed Peter's number. After several rings my call went to his voice mail. "Peter, you better answer me soon." I said into the phone.

Turning to Emma I said, "we have to find Peter. You go to the Ridgemounts to get some extra manpower."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to find Peter." I ran to the golf course and once I flew out the hotel area on a golf cart. That idiot. Just because my anger made me say some stupid stuff and he went looking for some lunatic in a power suit. While I was driving I kept calling, each time going to voice mail. After the 40th try he finally picked up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Is that danger sense of yours screwed up? Or has all those pictures you've been taking finally made you go nuts? Either you will waste time looking for that freak or you'll end up with those funky gauntlets pointed at your head."

"Don't worry about me. I can protect myself." He said.

"You don't have to do this. I didn't mean what I said earlier." I said trying to talk him out of his stupid crusade.

"But you were right. I wasn't being any use in protecting any of you, but now I am." He said hanging up. That idiot. He couldn't stop bullies and he's hoping to find two mercenaries in power suits. 'Or he wouldn't stop the bullies.' My mind supplied. I stomped the breaks and skidded to a stop on the empty street.

Suddenly, several things flooded my mind. Spider-man came to Canada almost the same day as Peter Parker, Parker saved us from an accident with his 'danger sense', he got those injuries and only explained with lame excuses, and Spider-Man had outright told us about his connection to Peter. No way could he be Spider-Man. Could he?

Might as well go to the source. I pressed redial and was surprised I didn't need to try anymore times before he answered, "I don't care what you say Fin, I'm not giving up my search."

Before I was able to accuse Peter of being Spider-Man I felt a hand slap over my face. The persons hand held a sweet smell that caused my head to become light. The world was going dark and the last thing I heard was Peter's voice over the phone. He was yelling out for me. I wanted to yell for help but my strength was fading too fast. I found the lunatics.

-Parker-

"You don't have to do this. I didn't mean what I said earlier." Fin said.

"But you were right. I wasn't being any use in protecting any of you, but now I am." I said pressing the end call button. I jumped off the building I stopped on to answer the call. It's been a half hour since I left the hotel and so far no sign of the enforcers. Not even the stench wafting off Ox.

I jumped on the roof of an abandoned building and crawled to the window. Another miss. My phone started to ring and as much as I knew it was Fin trying to talk me to stop hunting for the morons in power suits I pressed the green answer button and said, "I don't care what you say Fin, I'm not giving up my search." I may not have known these people here for long but I knew that she was going to respond with some insult.

Instead of her saying something insulting; however, what I heard was some grunts and crashes. "Fin, Fin, where are you?!" I yelled into the speaker. The Enforcers must have got her. Just because I went out during the day instead of waiting for the night. I already let too many people down to let my new friends die. Luckily for Fin I created an app to track people's phones after Dr. Octopus kidnapped Gwen.

After the app located Fin I jumped off my perch and used all my strength and agility to travel at max speed. I landed on a building in an old part of town and saw a green phone sitting on the ground next to a Surfers Paradise golf cart. I shot a web at the phone and yanked it towards me. They took Fin. "Shocker, if you hurt her then I swear you'll wish you stayed in New York." I thought. No, getting angry won't help her, I have to think.

"Okay, Shocker wouldn't come after Fin unless she got too close to their base. And she would have noticed someone coming." I reasoned. I jumped on the building beside the golf cart and crawled to the window. There you are.

"She's coming to boys." Shocker announced as I slowly opened the window and propelled myself at the ceiling.

"Huh? Where am—" Fin started before letting a scream tear through her throat.

"How did you find us?" Shocker said with his gauntlet ready to fire and aimed at her head.

"I followed your terrible breath." I said as I pulled Shocker's gauntlet into the air, resulting in a green energy wave blasted through the roof.

"Enforcers, squash the bug!" Shocker said.

"Dude, your in a new country. Feel free to get a new line." I said as I jumped from the roof. As I was falling I managed to blind both Shocker and Ox. I landed on the ground between the two, got on my head and spun kicked both in the stomachs. While they were dazed I ran to Fin and tore the ropes.

"Go get help." I told her as I pushed her to the door. One problem down another to go. I jumped into the air just in time to avoid another green blast. Before I could return there was a ball of green that was knocking me to the ground.

"Ox, go stop the girl." Shocker said to the giant.

I have to protect my new friends. I webbed the door closed and said, "What, I'm no good anymore?" I said as I sent ricochet into the ceiling. Before he was able to bounce off the ceiling I webbed him into a cocoon and on my way back down I shot webs at Shocker. Using my downward momentum I pulled shocker in a circle and smashed him into Ox. The two villains got back up. Shocker shot at me with one gauntlet and attempted to free his teammate with the other.

"Oh come on Shocker, do you really need a third member to defeat me." Ox had snuck behind me and charged. I jumped but while I was in the air shocker blasted me in my chest and sent me into the wall. "I'm going to feel that in the morning."

"Don't worry. You won't be around long enough to feel it." Shocker said as he approached me, gauntlet primed for a head shot. "Now that the bug's taken care of you can go take care of the girl."

I pushed off the ground and made the beam hit the door, which caused the wall collapse the door. "Cheap, real cheap Shocker." The ceiling was coming down. "That's my cue." I said jumping through the growing hole in the roof. I leapt out of the building and saw the Mounties were waiting outside with all their guns trained on me.

"Freeze Spider-Man. Your under arrest for destruction of public property."

Putting my hands up I said, "would you believe me if I said I didn't do it?" The police made no attempt to holster their weapons. "I'll take that as a no." The cops moved there weapons when the enforcers all crawled out of the rubble in their power suits destroyed. "This looks like a private party. I'll show myself the door." I said as I jumped into the air and swung to the hotel. After landing in the Spider-Lair I changed into Parker and reversed the path I took earlier. As I left the forest I heard.

"Hey, Parker's back." I heard Broseph say. The group came up to me.

"Fin told us how she was kidnapped and you found the lunatics then got Spider-Man." I told them how I saw Fin's golf cart and got Spider-Man. Only thing is that I told them from the perspective Peter Parker would have been through and left out the tracking app.

"That's amazing." Emma said as all our phones rang. We looked at our respective phones and saw Lo was inviting all of us to a celebration for the enforcers being arrested. My text also asked me to invite Spider-Man, since that's the me that's the hero of the day. I told her that after big fights Spider-Man tends to just wants to take the day off. And after Shocker's cheap shot I felt a bruise form so Peter Parker is reluctant to go either. Not that I could tell them that.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here until my lungs recover from walking all over town."

"Well I think I'll wait with Parker. To make sure he doesn't try and chicken out." Fin said.

The group left as a whole and I was left with Fin. "After all this excitement I think I'm going to just hit the hay." I said, stretching my arms. I winced as the sore acted up.

"So, how bad did the enforcers beat you up?" She asked.

"What? If they would have seen me than I'd be dead." She only looked at me with a glare. So much for keeping the secret. "How long have you known?"

"I've been suspicious since the bus. But I figured it out when I called you before I was kidnapped. It's your secret and I'll let you tell whoever you want. So hero, bet you have some good stories you've been dying to tell someone."

"You have NO idea." I said placing my arm on her shoulder and we walked to the penthouse where the party was being held.

-No Perspective-

"Sir, Montana and the enforcers have failed. They have been defeated and arrested."

"I know they have been defeated but they have achieved their goal. I wanted to see if the Spider was close to the hotel. And I have learned he is."

-FINISH-

Hope you enjoyed the 7th chapter of Canadian Spider. As I've already made well known: I'm still a novice author and open to comments, good or bad.


	8. Happy to be Alive

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED

-Parker-

Less than a week here and someone has found out I was Spider-Man. But Fin was pretty cool about it. For the first time in my life I had ever had anyone to tell about the things that happened to me. Second if you count a Gargoyle. Since none of my other co-workers know my REAL connection to Spider-Man, I still had to appear at the Ridgemount penthouse for the party. Fin knew about the injuries Shocker gave me and let me move as slowly as I wanted. As we walked to the hotel I told her some of the adventures I had as my alter-ego; including the first time I fought Shocker and the Enforcers.

"Now I can't see any piece of gold without feeling those bruises." I ended the story.

"I never thought I would ever meet someone who would hate gold." Fin said with a captivating laugh.

"I wouldn't say that I hate gold. It's just we have a troubled past." At our pace it took sometime to reach the hotel, but I still wish we could've had more time. As we approached, I stopped telling the Spider-Man stories and we entered an elevator. After the talking we had done up to the hotel, the silence that held between us was almost awkward. The elevator doors opened to reveal Lo's Penthouse.

"Mr. Parker, you and your costumed friend have saved my family. If there's anything either of you want then just ask and consider it done." Mr. Ridgemount said offering his hand.

"Thanks Mr. R. I'll make sure to tell him." I said as Fin shot me a sneaky look. In an attempt to stop the giant man from seeing her I said, "Hey, this place is so much cleaner than the last time I was here." Not only was there a lack of a wrapping paper floor or a jeep in the pool, but there was also balloons hanging from the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm certain that was the first time someone had to use an airlift to cleanup after a party." He responded before leaving.

"So you get two favors from a rich guy? Just don't ask for gold." She said before walking to where Emma and Lo were standing. The rest of night is blurred to me and next thing I realized I was in my Spider-Man uniform.

I was swinging through the Canadian town, feeling more relaxed and energetic then I've been since who knows how long. I released a web line and just enjoyed the night air as I made several front flips before shooting another web line. My head was filled with images of my friends from New York. Mixed in were images of my new co-workers. Harry, Broseph, Gwen, and Fin.

The confusion that came when I thought of Fin and Gwen made me release my zip line. I was quick to shoot a new web into a building and returned to my previously scheduled web slinging. I landed on a buildings wall and ran along the side. I jumped off the side and shot out another web, but not before I made several midair flips.

"Great, I thought I got over all the girl-induced confusion with the whole Gwen Stacy/Liz Allen issues." I said to myself. I barely anchored to the next building when I heard a sound that had stopped my heart. A cackle.

Surprised, my grasp loosened and I fell onto the building that was coming under me. Luckily, it wasn't one with spikes. But that was where my luck ended. From no where flew a green Normy. Osborn pressed a button mounted on his wrist and several guns appeared from walls and floors that, seconds ago, were seamless.

My spider senses and instincts took over as I was dodging all the incoming lanterns. Working with its own volition, my body ripped a lantern from the air, webbed it into its own cocoon and shoved it into the gliders tailpipe. The glider was dropping into one of the guns and the bombs detonated. The screams grew by another every second. The green smoke grew with each searing scream.

As an act of remorse I closed my eyes in mourning. Until I heard the cackling. Osborn flew out of the emerald smoke with a girl over his shoulder. He flew over the edge of the building and tossed her over. I used my strength to attach to the building's wall and shot a web at the girl. I managed to wrap her in a protective shell and was letting more web out to slowly lower the Goblin's victim to the ground. Before I could lower her to the ground I was tackled by the Goblin on his glider.

"No!" I yelled as I saw the girl hit the ground. The shell had remained intact and Normy flew us to a distant building.

"You HAD to involve others in you're life." Gobby said as he was using his incredible strength to crush the bones in my wrist. He threw me on a building with walls that rose several feet over the roof. I used my agility and strength to get near the top and crawled the rest. What I saw next was Osborn pressing a secondary button on his wrist and picked up an oversized lantern that had risen from one of the guns.

I tried to anchor to the next building but the line wouldn't shoot. Removing my glove, I saw that my entire web shooter was covered in the webbing material. Osborn must have broken the web shooters. I jumped off onto a nearby building and used gravity to quickly reach a fall I could handle. My legs began to hurt as I ran at my maximum speed. I got to the place Goblin was at and saw the area was surrounded by a green energy dome. I think I knew what it was but I still ran at it. I was thrown away from the building and my body was tingling from electricity. I jumped back up and tried looking for a weak spot.

The field was translucent and let me see the worried look on the faces of all my friends. "It's all your fault." Goblin said as he launched the explosive against the ground. Unlike the former lanterns, this one created a blinding light and launched me backwards, destroying the field in the process.

I got onto my feet and ran into the field of smoke. As I entered the smoke, I saw everyone I've ever cared for. Their lifeless eyes were staring at me. Blaming me for not saving them. My legs grew weak and I collapsed at the ground. "It's your fault!" Norman said ripping off his mask to reveal his son's face.

I jumped up and saw I was sitting in my bed. I should've known it was just a dream. But it was so real. All that death. I had stopped outside the entrance to the Spider-lair. "No, can't go back to that. I'm in a place called 'Surfers Paradise'." A light flashed from next to my bed and showed me my board. "When in Rome." I thought. I got into a pair of trunks and got my freshly waxed board.

"Don't think Parker. Just do." I said to myself as I was sitting in the water, waiting for the waves to start coming. I grew frustrated and was about to give up and go on patrol when the waves started coming in. I followed my earlier advice and just let my combined powers loose. Every time a wave came I would work my way inside and use the momentum to propel myself into the air. Each time I jumped into the air I preformed several flips before landing. After a few waves I turned it into a game to see how many flips I could do before hitting the water.

I had gotten to 10 flips when I heard Fin ask me "Dude, since when were you this good?"

Okay, Parker. Learn from your mistakes. Spend some time with her.

-Fin-

A few weeks ago I thought Spider-Man was just some tactic used by the bugle to sell more papers. Almost a week ago I found out that not only was Spider-Man real, but so were some of the super villains he fought against. And only a few hours ago I discovered that the person behind the mask was one of my newest friends. I made my way to my other co-workers and had to keep my mind on maintaining Peter's secret. Keeping the secret was harder then I thought.

"I just hate that Spider-Man isn't here. I mean he's so brave, funny, and I felt so safe in his arms. Even with us flying through the air." Lo said. The thought of her having a crush on Spider-Man irritated me and I was forced to clamp my teeth so I wouldn't spill Peter's secret. That was until I remembered that while she has a thing for the web-slinger, she thought Parker was a creep and a pervert. "Hey do you girls think Parker would introduce us?"

"If only you knew." I thought.

"It's possible. But I bet you'd have to suck up." Emma said.

"You're looking at the master of kissing up." Lo said as she left to find Peter. Nothing happened for the rest of the party. Around 11 the party ended and Mr. R announced that none of us had to work for the next few days. I was so tired I crashed on my bed. My eyes slowly worked open and I saw it was only 4 am. As much as I wanted to I couldn't get back to sleep.

Great, on the first day of my break and I end up getting earlier then normal. Dawning my surfing gear I went to the edge of the beach and saw a sick surfer. As the surfer landed from flipping like 8 times I saw the surfer was Parker. I paddled to his position and said, "Dude since when were you this good?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I can stick to any surface, I'm more agile then an Olympian and I can sense danger." He responded.

"You were born to surf!" I joked. "How did you even get all those powers?"

"I was bitten by a spider during a school field trip last year."

"If I would've known that someone could get super powers then I would be okay with getting a spider bite."

"It might help if the spider that bit was genetically engineered."

"Good note." I said.

We spent a large time surfing and as the sun got higher I noticed that Parker was doing less and less impressive moves. I thought he was just getting tired. What confused me was that despite him moving slower his face and movements were exactly the same as before. He was hiding his abilities so no one else would find out he was Spider-Man.

"You showed me what you guys do to have fun. At noon meet me on first street in town and I'll show you what I do." He said paddling to shore and going into the employee building. Must admit I was nervous to know what Parker had in mind. For hours I just wandered around the hotel. Noon had finally arrived and I was standing at first street.

"I see you're ready." Spider-man said from an overlooking building.

-FINISH-

Hope you enjoyed the 8th installment of Canadian Spider. If you want to help you favorite novice author then comment; doesn't matter if it's good or bad. But if it's bad please tell me why. Please don't just say, "You suck."

I'm trying to decide who will be the next of Spider-Man's enemies to come. It's between the Sinister Six and Venom comment if you want one of these or other enemies visiting Canada next.

Shout out to anyone who is able to guess who the man in the shadows is.


	9. Bank Heist

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

-Parker-

"I can't believe I'm even thinking this." I said to myself as I leapt from building to building in my Spider-Man uniform. With my speed, it didn't take long before I landed on a building that overlooked the place I told Fin to be at. As I found her my apprehension disappeared. "I see your ready."

"Yeah. So does this 'fun' include that uniform or were you just running late." She joked.

"A little of both." I joked back.

"Enough with the joking. How about you go ahead and show me what you have planned." She said with a smirk.

"Sounds good." I jumped onto the ground and signaled for her to hang on to my shoulders. After she placed her hands on my shoulder, I webbed her hands together.

"I'm not going to need to run later, will I?"

"No, it's just I never took someone on a joyride before."

"So I'm your first?" She asked, the smirk evident in her voice.

"Thanks a lot. You just made it weird." I said as I started crawling up a wall. As I approached the top of the building I jokingly said, "welcome to the inaugural swing of Spidey airlines. Hold on tight, but try not to strangle me."

"What?"

"You'll see." I said as I jumped off the building and shot a web at the neighboring building. First she was clamping down on my throat. But compared to all the villains that have already tried to kill Spider-Man, her grip was nothing. After several blocks her grip loosened to where I could breathe again, while she could still stay in the air with me.

I was still keeping a lid on my swinging speed when she moved closer to my ear and said, "Come on you kook, you promised you would show me what you did to have fun."

"You asked for it." I responded as I released the web line. The momentum of the web was carrying us to a nearby building. Twisting my body I got a grip on the blonde and ran up the wall. I jumped into a backflip and with my free hand shot a web at another building.

"Yahoo!" Surprisingly enough that exclamation came from Fin. I'm starting to like her even more. With one arm some of my more complicated maneuvers were out of the play book. But enough remained. I jumped into the direction of many buildings and swung closer. After I entered the densely packed buildings I waited longer between shooting webs. Each time the two of us got to the lowest part of a web I would release and we would be rocketed forward. We had gotten so close to the ground that I could see Fin wave to a person passing in a car. I also saw a wild look pass briefly cross over the drivers face.

To gain more altitude I swung onto a close building and ran up until there was no more building and I was flipping through the air. I was surprised that swinging with a passenger was more difficult than I would've thought. Nonetheless I was enjoying my first joyride with someone when I heard universal sirens of passing policemen. I used the upward force of momentum to gain a view of where the Mounties were driving. In the distance I saw several cars converging on a bank in the distance. "These people have seriously bad timing." Fin said.

"Trust me, they can get worse." I said as I landed on a building. I tore the web that kept Fin's hands connected and pulled my small digital camera from the pocket in my belt. I ran off the building and threw the camera into a corner where I shot a web for the camera to be on stand by. I landed on the top of one cops car. The cop jumped in surprise as he saw me land.

"Spider-Man?" He said.

"Random Mountie?" I joked, then turned to the bank and seriously asked, "what's going on?"

"The assailants are holding hostages and have barricaded the doors." The Mountie said as he led me to a blueprint laid out on a car. "There is only one entrance, the ventilation system. Everywhere the vents are is too high for anyone, except for you." He pointed to a blueprint, to a picture of a large box-like structure on the roof.

"Got it." I said as I ran at the bank and ran up to the roof. It didn't take long before I found the cooling system. I gently pulled on the cover. But it didn't come off. If these people are like the people in New York than I'll probably be forced to pay for whatever I break. "Good think I'm already at the bank." I said, shooting a web at the covering and ripped it off the fan. I shot a web at the spinning fan and jumped through, before the fan broke through the webs and resumed its spinning.

I was crawling on the top part of the vents, until I found a source of light. "Careful Spidey, you know what they say about going into the light." The name of the game is stealth, so when I got to the vent I used as little of my strength I could to rip the vent off and pulled it in with me. I crawled out and saw that the vent had let out to a balcony over looking the massive open area of the front lobby. Across this balcony was another. Both sets had dudes with assault rifles aimed at the hostages and co-thieves, who also had powerful looking guns pointing at the innocents. And unfortunately for people up here there was no one paying attention to them. I crawled the ceiling until I was directly over the criminal and shot two webs at the villain. I pulled the guy up, making sure the gun didn't come up with him, he hit the ceiling and before he could yell out I had already webbed him up and shot web over the morons mouth. "We wouldn't want to let the other morons know I'm here." Before I left I zipped the gun up and webbed it a few feet from the masked criminal.

I could easily zip over to the other balcony, but with all these hostages I seriously need to be incognito. To the left side of this balcony was a door and was covered by a large wall. I crawled over to it and saw that there was a window over the door that showed another robber standing in front of a window overlooking the hostages. This guy was clearly the leader. I slowly opened the window. Creak. The window was rusty and gave up my position. The crook who formerly held his hands behind his back turned to me. He was reaching for his radio when I jumped down and shot a web at his mouth and the belt that was holding the radio.

I tackled him and took us both to the ceiling. I webbed him into a corner that no one could see if they looked up from the lobby. "Dude, I'm sure there are easier ways to get a loan." I moved to the other side and this time I knocked out the person. With the back up down I made my presence known. "Hit the spider and win a prize." I said from my perch on the edge of the balcony. The criminals all looked in my direction with surprised looks. I lifted my wrist and looked at an imaginary watch.

"Shoot him!" They yelled simultaneously. They did as they said and let loose a flurry of bullets. I jumped through the air and used my webs to change my direction in midair. While the idiots were shooting at me they were distracted. Distracted enough for the hostages to escape. After the last hostage ran off I was still dodging and announced, "I was in the middle of something important, something I want to get back to so if you place your guns on the ground and walk out with your hands on your heads then I won't have to send you to the hospital before jail."

Some of the criminals were smart enough to do as instructed. But there was a few who kept their finger on the triggers. Cant tried to warn them. Switching to offense I jumped into the air and shot webs at the crooks. I landed and swept my feet under the one in center and used my arms to launch my foot into the ugly mug hiding behind the mask on the left. The third guy was turning my way and was about to raise his gun to shoot. Not before I threw a punch. The punch was too far to the right. The crook thought he had come out lucky. Not so much. I shot out a web and pulled a lamp from behind him and made the brass furniture crash into the robbers head.

"Gotta love the classics." I said as the guy hit the floor with a thud.

"Put your hands up, freak." Said the first guy.

"Like this?" I asked putting my hands up.

"This doesn't feel right." The second guy said.

"Guess we know who is the brains of this group. Not that that means much." I said before I shot webs at their two guns and pulled them away. The two conscious thieves had little time to react before I shot a web at each of their ankles and jumped overhead. I connected their webs and shot another web at the high ceiling. After the two lines were joined the pair of crooks rocketed into the air. I walked through the front door and waved my arms like a wrestler who just won the championship. After the Mounties entered I did a backflip and jumped towards the buildings and shot a web line at the buildings. To lose any curious Mounties I circled the block and finally landed on the building I left Fin on.

"Took you long enough. It might have been exciting in there but it was boring out here."

"That's too bad. I'll make it up as we swing." I told her. Then her phone rang.

"Don't count on it. Looks like our friends are starting to get curious." She said pointing to her phone.

"Next time."

"You bet. Now let's get going, spider."

-NP-

Spider-Man had picked up Fin and the pair moved quickly in the direction of the hotel. Unknown to either there was a form hiding in the shadows.

"Here we come." The form said.

-FINISH-


	10. First Date

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED

-Fin-

After the bank take down we swung through the buildings. I was willing the ride to continue. After you get past the fear of dropping to your death, it's exciting and fun. And while in Parker's arms I felt safe. Wait! I didn't just think that. Parker is just a friend; one with one heck of a volunteer job. I was shaken out of my head when Parker said, "I can drop you here or if your up to it then you can see how to get back to the hotel Spider-man style." I looked around and saw that we were overlooking the bus stop.

"Ride the dull bus or fly through the air?" I said.

"Alright, but hang on tight. This is much more intense then what we've been doing so far." He said as he motioned me to hold on again. This time he webbed me tighter.

"Is this necessary?" I asked getting a little embarrassed by how close together we were.

"Not if you don't mind the possibility of doing your own free-falling. Which by the way, isn't as fun without web shooters. Did you change your mind?"

"Fin McCloud isn't a coward." I said, unable to think of way to get out of the position. Spider-Man began to run and web in the opposite direction. He kept getting us higher and higher. I was about to ask what he was doing when he turned around and was swinging at the end of the buildings. We flew over the tops of both. As we were soaring downward, he shot webs at both buildings. After connecting the two webs, he shot a third web at the building standing behind where we were aiming. He pulled and I got an idea of what he was doing. He uses a slingshot to get back to the hotel. The guy wasn't kidding when he said it was going to be intense.

-Parker-

So much for my plan to figure things out. I invited Fin on a web slinging joyride to see if it would help me see if there was any spark without weirding her out if there wasn't. The entire trip I felt, something. It felt exactly like how I felt with Gwen when Harry and Liz weren't in either of our minds. And what makes it harder is Fin knows about Spider-Man, so I also have to wonder if that fact has anything to do with it. I thought I may be able to figure it out if I lengthened how long we spent together. Unfortunately, Lo had text us to return for some surprise. I wanted to slow down but knew that Fin would notice and swung us through the air at my normal speed. Obviously, I thought we had arrived at the bus stop too early. An idea suddenly popped into my head and I let it slip out before running them through my mind.

"I can drop you here or if your up to it then you can see how to get back to the hotel Spider-man style." I said, hoping she would accept the offer.

"Ride the dull bus or fly through the air?" She responded, calming me but also making me anxious. I realized that she would need a better harness. I motioned for her to hang on to my shoulder and she did. I webbed her to me.

"Is this necessary?" Fin asked.

I realized how close we were together and looked at the ground in embarrassment. Normally the mask hides my identity from people, but in this case it hid the reddening of my cheeks that I was sure was happening. Before I could think my stupid mouth opened again, "Not if you don't mind the possibility of doing your own free-falling. Which by the way, isn't as fun without web shooters." Hoping for a chance to fix my mistakes without pushing her away I said, "Did you change your mind?"

"Fin McCloud isn't a coward."

'Looks like I'm stuck. Might as well get over it.' I thought as I ran to the edge. I could easily shoot the distance between the hotel, but to a web slinging newbie like Fin I should probably go as high as I can to get to the hotel. I jumped in the opposite direction and shot webs at every building that aligned with the ends of every web line. Once we began to go high enough to overshoot the buildings I swung to the edge of the town and as we were coming closer I let us fly several feet into the air, until we were being pulled to the ground. I put both arms out and shot two webs, which I quickly combined. They leveled out, and before they could launch me I shot another web and started pulling the giant web-slingshot back. Realization crossed over Fin's face and I could feel her tighten her grip.

"Last chance to back out." I said

"I don't back out." She responded.

Should have figured that was going to be her response. If I kept insisting on her going the easier way then she would be looking to avenge her pride. "Suit yourself." I said as he released the web. Before either of us could say another word we were sent flying towards the hotel. I could feel how tense Fin was and saw she closed her eyes. So I did the only thing I could at that moment. I opened my mouth and yelled, "Yahoo!" That did as planned and she relaxed. Until she tightened her grip to where I was having trouble breathing. I looked at our destination, we were coming closer to the hotel. I realized to a first time swinger, we were going to crash and probably burn. I shot out another web and we were spun in a circle with dying velocity. We landed and her grip was still cutting off my air way. "Fin..can't...breathe." I choked out.

"Sorry. And you do that daily?" She responded, loosening her grip. As she pulled away I saw a wide smile.

"Yeah. You would think that it'd get old. Ready for the next part?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." Fin said. I started jumping around the building, using webs and different levels to get us closer to the ground. We got to the ground and I removed the webbing. We went separate ways and I saw her walking to the employee house while I was running up the colossal hotel and again connected the web to the lightning rod at the top. I went in the usual circle and shot at the employee house, hidden behind the trees. I was quick to change back to Peter Parker. I slowly opened the door to check for someone underneath and before I could jump down I heard Emma talking to Lo.

"I get that you have news for everyone, but Peter and Fin went on a date." Emma said. I know I should leave and not eavesdrop but it became too interesting.

"Fin told you that?" Lo asked.

"Well, no. But it was kind of obvious."

"Maybe I called them back before Parker did anything perverted."

"That was an accident! I didn't know you were in the shower!" I wanted to yell. But I knew that I would have a fun time explaining why I was in the attic. Also I realized that if the date was as obvious as Emma said then it would look weird when she returned by herself while I was already here. I jumped onto the roof and used the surrounding trees to get out of sight from the employee house and poured on the speed and agility to get closer to where Fin would be. I found her getting closer and jumped from a tree.

"Parker? You want me to hurt you?!" She yelled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"I don't scare." She said looking away from me. Deciding to NOT step on that land mine I decided to change the subject.

"Emma thinks we went on a date."

"What?!" Fin said, now focused on me. "We'd never go out."

"Geez, Fin. I didn't think you'd hate the idea that much." I joked.

"Sorry Peter, I didn't mean it like that—"

"Don't worry, I was just messing with you. Anyways I figured that we can deny the date and come up with an excuse as well if we tell them that I took you to give you a photographers view of this city."

"That could work."

"Did Parker do anything perverted?" Lo surprised us by asking with the rest of the group behind her.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that accident?" I began to ask.

"No. Parker just showed me how a photographer sees the city." Fin interrupted.

"Hey Parker, how'd you get those marks around your neck?" Emma a asked.

Reflexivity, I reached for my neck, even though I couldn't see any marks. "I take all the pictures from high places. There was a narrow area and Fin held onto my neck." Changing the subject I said, "didn't you say you had some news for us?"

For a second I thought that Lo wasn't buying the subject change, then she said, "my dad still thinks I should work."

"I'm sorry Lo." Emma said.

"It's nothing. This time I get to sleep in my own bed and there is a better chance of meeting Spider-Man down here."

"Wait, where are you working if the dining room has been destroyed?" I asked.

"The dining room has been moved to a vacant space on the 15th floor."

"Dudes, why are we talking about work now. I say we celebrate with a rad sesh."

"Agreed. Last one in the water is a kook."I said, already running into the building. I ran as fast as Peter Parker could. We spent the rest of our free time surfing. Before long the "seniors" had told us about some thing where they would be allowed to humiliate us for 12 hours straight. Apparently, they postponed because of all the trouble with shocker. They were offering access to some place called the office. The way everyone described the office, I got a major case of déjà vu. I remembered the beach I saw the others at and let it slip I knew about it. The looks that the older surfers gave me for ruining their fun made me want to take my camera out and take a picture of them. When we came to the office and I saw the huge waves coming, I realized how this place got its name. I would say this place is perfect but that jinxes things. Okay universe, that doesn't count.

-FINISH-

Sorry that it took so long to update. Scheduling and mobile issues slowed me. And a little tip: if you get a chance to get an iPhone; don't. I was working on this story and took a break to walk. Long story short there's now cracks covering all my keys. And I can barely read over my own story. If you read this story or Generator I.S then it may take some time before the next update.


	11. Office Issues

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

-Parker-

It's been a few weeks since the whole shocker incident and things have been good, better than back in New York where everyone knew me as the bully's favorite target. The only thing is Bummer. He's being...Bummer. I was returning to the lobby for my next and hopefully last assignment of the day when I discovered what the universe decided to throw my way.

"Hey look, it's puny Parker." I heard a familiar voice say. That's what I get for thinking my luck was changing. I turned around to see Kenny "King" Kong in tourist garb, (been here for a month and I already see others as tourists. Weird.) behind the gargantuan football player was several of the other members of the football team and the cheerleader squad. I was relieved to see that neither Liz or Flash were with the group. After Flash got together with Sha Shan Nguyen, he stopped harassing people and Kong had became the leader of the bullies.

"Turns out no one cares about us messing with the employees." Kenny said as cracked his fingers and got closer. Spider-Man could dismantle these idiots or outrun an Olympic runner, but even if I wasn't forced here by the job, I couldn't do either without at least hinting to my spider-themed alter ego. Meaning the only choice I'm left with is to endure the fight. The football team closed in and I reflexively took a step back. Before the Neanderthals got any closer, Emma got between us.

"Why are you harassing Peter?" Emma asked, I could tell she was terrified from the way her legs were shaken.

"Emma, this isn't your fight. Get out of here." I told her, but she either didn't hear me or refused to acknowledge me

"You're hiding behind a girl here too?" Kenny asked me.

"He has more friends than just the Sheila." Reef said as he and the other groms approached. All of them taking a place by Emma.

"Aren't you Fin McCloud and Lauren Ridgemount? What are you two doing with a loser like Parker?!" Sally asked, clearly ready to go into another tirade about how the popular weren't supposed to socialize with the unpopular.

"I don't care what you think of him. We like him." Fin interrupted Sally's upcoming rant.

"Yeah. You're popularity in New York matters exactly nothing here. Parker is one of the sickest surfers and prankster I have ever met." Reef supplied.

"Puny Parker? Good at something?" Kong said. When none of the groms moved, Kong lost interest and said, "what a loser."

I recognized the murderous look that Fin had and quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks everyone. But I'm surprised you're here, Lo."

"Someone who's friends with Spider-Man can't be all bad." Lo said.

The night finished and we all were surfing in the office. After the run-in with the bullies, I needed some adrenaline, so I was disappointed when I found out that Emma still had a thing for Lo's brother and invited some tourist to the office. The guy was annoying and bumped the other surfers out of the line up. The main beach was ok, but it dulled in comparison to the office. And without any distractions the other surfers were stuck hanging around the living quarters, since Fin was the only one who knew the secret; I couldn't risk changing into the Spider-Man suit. That went on and I thought I could handle the stress but after four days I nodded off around 11 and the dream returned. I thought it was real until I got to the field. Despite that, I felt fear and anxiety as I saw the looks of fear that was stuck on the faces of everyone I got close to.

I could handle only going while the others were at work but then I discovered that Emma was being harassed for bringing in the guy. It only got worse when he brought a few friends. After Emma put her butt on the line for me, I decided that I couldn't just stand by anymore. Parker was also targeted for the pranks. The seniors had nothing on the bullies in New York. I was harassed for years and at least this time I wasn't stuffed in any lockers. But Emma wasn't used to the mistreatment and decided that instead of relying solely on Peter Parker, I broke out the Spider-Man suit and that night I was going to the office to get rid of the tourists. Upon arrival, I saw Emma running away from the office, with a tiki mask covering her body and her eyes were bright and wet.

"Seeing this, I'm starting to wish I came earlier." I said, using a web line to descend upside-down from the trees.

"Spider-Man? I thought Peter said you didn't get involved unless a crime was committed." She responded. I nearly forgot that when the thing first started, she asked me to ask for Spider-Man's help and that was the reason I gave since I couldn't tell her that I didn't because it would go against some of Uncle Ben's final words; "with great power, comes great responsibility". Those words still resound loudly through my head.

"Cutting someone off is illegal in cars. So why not in surfing as well." I said, "just hide and enjoy the show."

I climbed back up the web and leapt from tree to tree, until finally I got to a spot that I could achieve the idea that had formed in my head.

-No perspective-

Shep and his friends were at the center of the office. Laughing at that redhead's epic fail at trying to scare them off. The fire the three were surrounding was getting low. Shep sent his friend, Alex, to get more firewood. The fire was slowly getting lower and the two friends were getting annoyed by how long it was taking to get their mutual friend to get the fire wood. The fire was dying and with it the light. A scream rang through the night sky. The two friends agreed it was just that Emma girl trying to scare them off and went to the place they had assumed the scream originated. And other than a pile of sticks that were obviously collected from somewhere else, there was no sign of their friend and the duo were readying to separate to search, when Mike noticed a muffled sound. The pair looked up and saw a cocoon hanging from the tree and shaking wildly.

"Alex, that you?" Shep asked, using as much will he could to prevent either of his friends from hearing the way his voice shook. The form mumbled more and shook with renewed vigor. Shep picked up a stick and used it to cut open the bottom of the cocoon and reveal his friend. The leader of the group began pulling himself up to the top of the tree when he heard Mike tell how something bit him. Shep had managed to turn around in time to see his remaining friend be pulled into the darkness. "No way that Sheila can pull off this." Thought the teen as he dropped from the tree and started running. As he did, rattling came from over his head and he realized something was after him. That realization made Shep run faster than he had ever ran, but the thing in the trees would quickly close the difference between them. He knew that he couldn't run for much longer and hoped for a break. He got his answer as the trees thinned and the teen saw civilization. "I'm never coming back here again!" He yelled as he left the forest then got into the car he rented and floored it to the nearest airport.

"That was what I was hoping for." Spider-Man thought before releasing the other two, who managed to duplicate their friend's movements. Spider-Man swung to Emma and nearly made her jump out of her skin as he landed in front of her.

"You don't need to worry about those guys anymore. And just out of curiosity, are you sure the first guy wasn't apart of cross country? Bro could run." Spider-man said

After getting out of all that trouble, Emma couldn't help but laugh. "He may have been annoying but he was a surfer. Thanks." Emma replied.

"What're friends for. Just don't mention this to the others or they'll be expecting me to do things like that all the time."

"Of course." Emma said, much more relaxed with knowledge the pranks were over with. Emma saw the masked hero swing in the opposite direction and as she saw Spider-Man disappear in the trees, walked to her room with a newfound spring in her step be an urge to whistle a tune as she walked. "What the heck." Emma thought as she pursed her lips and let the musical notes come. After clearing her bed of the fish heads, courtesy of the seniors, Emma went to sleep. Unknown to her, the masked hero had navigated his way through the forest and had quietly returned to the spider lair. Spider-Man removed his mask to reveal Peter Parker.

-Parker-

I knew I couldn't return to the employee house so soon or I'd risk another person discovering my REAL connection to Spider-Man. The longer I have to lie to them, the more I want to trust them with my secret. It's true that I had to hide my secret from Aunt May when I still lived in New York, but at least there I was able to hide and change behind locked doors to help keep the secret.

"Come on Parker; Bummer would probably kill you if you end up sleeping in someone's salad." I reasoned with myself. I got on the bed and tried to sleep. Every trick I could think of flew through my mind. Each one proved remarkably ineffective. Looking through the windows peeking outside, I saw the ocean was flat. "Fantastic." I said. There was only one more technique I hadn't tried. I was at the base of the bottom entrance to the attic when I heard a voice say, "couldn't sleep either?" Fin asked.

"Nah, was about to go on a little joyride." I replied.

"Feel like having company?" Fin asked in a tone that I knew translated to: "I'm coming. Do you really want to start a war before it happens?" Even though I knew that I could handle whatever Fin threw at me, it would be annoying. And truth be told, I wouldn't mind having her that close— I mean she would probably keep me grounded enough to not lose track of time and spend all night in the air.

"Just let me get into my costume." I said. After quickly changing into the hero half of me, I met Fin in the shadows. "Ready,milady?" I joked, signaling her to get on.

"Born ready, noble spider." She responded. She got into the same position and after creating her harness, I began jumping through the trees. Time blurred and we were soon in town. I did want to tire myself so I could get some sleep, but with a passenger on my back; I couldn't help but show off. I was swinging through the taller buildings and was feeling the effects as I stifled yet another yawn.

"Your already tired, ya kook?" Fin joked as she let loose a yawn of her own. I was about to banter back when I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Yeah you tired, bro?" Eddie said, wearing the symbiont.

I tore off the harness and charged at him. "Fin, Run!" I yelled. I jumped at venom and threw a punch. The punch just forced Brock's head to the side. I tried following up with several crosses, but was soon locked in a mega bear-hug. The half-alien pair laughed and said "you should know it takes more than that to hurt us." Brock was crushing my spine and I was forced to curl with the large amount of force going through my back. Fin was still in my sight and I realized the issue. Without me, she was stuck up here. I brought my hand up and shot a web into Brock's face. He dropped me to remove it and while he was preoccupied, I picked up Fin and jumped off the roof. We were closing in on the ground when I felt a jerk and realized Brock was taking us to a different building. We all landed and if past experiences were any indication, I already knew I couldn't beat Brock. But maybe I could get him to have mercy. He was already running at me with one claw scratching the ground.

"Come on Eddie, I don't care what you do to me. Just spare Fin." I pleaded after I saw him briefly turn his attention to the surfer.

"I guess we could." Brock said. I felt better until I saw him shoot his arm at Fin.

"No!" I yelled as I jumped at her and the symbiont literally growing on her. Before I got to her, however; Brock webbed my feet and slammed me into the ground.

"We don't think so, Bro. Let's see what happens when your new friends join us to destroy you." The Fin/symbiont screeched and Brock eased off me. Fin came closer. My arms were pinned to the ground and all I could do was push against the ground. The strength Venom had used to pin me had left me vulnerable.

"No! Fin!" I yelled. I jumped up and found myself back in the living quarters. "Calm down, Parker. It was just a nightmare." I said trying to calm my heart rate. I looked at the alarm clock by my bed. It was almost noon and realized I'd have to deal with Bummer. I already knew that today was going to be a LONG day.

-Finish-


	12. Combatants at the Ready

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

-Parker-

Ever since the first run in with Kong, he and his friends continued to torment me at work. The pranks were simple and to be honest, kind of duller then back in New York, probably because they knew they couldn't get away with inflicting physical abuse. There was news of some kind of international tournament and that was why the players and cheerleaders; one that would keep them here for another few days. So I just have to survive until then and I won't have to deal with them. The treatment I got while I was working was a walk in the park compared to the way things were when I was asleep. The venom nightmare had replaced the one featuring goblin as recurring nightmare and each time I woke up I forced myself to remember the symbiont was separated from Eddie and the chances of the symbiont getting another host before it died was slim to none.

Funny, here the enemies that were still kicking stayed out of my head unless they were attacking while the ones that died won't leave me alone. This isn't the first time I had nightmares of Venom returning and as much as I wanted to just say Venom wouldn't return, I couldn't believe it. The first time I separated the pair, Venom returned, but only because Eddie was looking for the symbiont. This time Brock was given a gene cleanser and repelled the symbiont. However, the chances of Venom wasn't the worst part of the dream. Fin getting involved is what really gets my pulse racing and forces it's way into the waking world. After the first dream showed itself, I couldn't get myself to relax around Fin. Eventually I started avoiding the blonde which, by the way, is hard since we are co-workers and basically neighbors. A few times after I started avoiding Fin, the others came to me to ask why I'm avoiding her.

"Parker." Emma called out. Reflexively I looked over, now I can't pretend I didn't hear her and with no jobs at the moment, I couldn't rely on the job to get away from a talk that would likely be awkward.

"Yeah?" I asked. Before she could get any more words out, my name was called behind me, only this time not in a friendly manner. Approaching me was Kong and to one side was Hobie Brown. Brown was a good enough guy, he didn't actively torment me or anyone he saw as "unpopular" but he didn't object when the others did. "What do you want?" I asked.

Kenny started laughing and pointed at us saying, "Look how the nerd puffs up to look tough." I hadn't even realized I pushed Emma behind me in preparation for a possible fight. "That one guy said you were a good surfer. Let's see how you do against Brown. Meet us at the beach at three." Kenny said, leaving before I could get a word out. I was about to reject the challenge when Johnny sent me outside to be some rich dude's caddy. By the time I got off my shift, it was only a few minutes until the challenge. If I went with the challenge then there would be a chance I'd expose my super hero side.

"Emma told me how those haoles challenged you to a surf contest. Just wanted to know how much talent your going to unleash to put them in their place." Fin said. When I first got here, that would've confused me, but now I understand many of the terms these guys use and know she called them wannabes.

"None. Because I'm not going." I replied.

"What?! Are you nuts? After all those pranks you finally get to show these kooks up and you're letting pass by. Why?"

I took a big breath and said, "Before I got my powers, I was an uncoordinated nerd. After I got my powers, I still acted like I was uncoordinated to prevent anyone from connecting Parker to Spider-Man. So if I show off, there's a chance that someone will connect the two of us."

"That's ridiculous. You don't have to go full arachnid on them to show them up."

"But if I don't do as well as I normally do then the others will get suspicious. But if I do as good as I have been then they might be able to put two and two together."

"I bet they can't count to two. If your worried then you can hold back a little more than usual and if the others ask, you can say the competition made you nervous."

"I guess...but-" I started.

"Look at me." She said and I met her crystal blue eyes. "Nothing bad will happen. Okay?" I couldn't get my voice to work so I just nodded. "Good, meet ya there." Unbelievable. One look and she can get me to lose my voice AND do what she wants me to do. Even Gwen's most potent "look" couldn't achieve both. But why? Is it because I haven't developed any immunity to Fin? Or is it for a different reason? I quickly changed into my shorts and grabbed the board. I had arrived at the main beach to see all my old tormentors and new friends were there. All ready to enter the water. I went to thank my friends for coming when I saw Liz.

"Hey Liz." I called out to get rid of some tension. Instead of responding, she just turned away.

"What's up with her?" Broseph asked.

"We used to go out." I told him.

"She'll regret breaking up with you after you win this. Betty's love winners." Reef said

"Actually, I broke up with her." I corrected, mentally kicking myself for saying that when I saw the dumbstruck look on Fin's face. Although it was funny what I saw to one side.

"You dated a cheerleader?" Broseph asked.

"And you dumped her?" Wipeout finished. Before I could say anymore, the two dropped to their knees and started bowing at my feet like I was a king. Both were saying, "We're not worthy! We're not worthy."

"Ready whenever you are." Kenny said, pointing to the water where Hobie was sitting on his board. I picked up my board and started to join my opponent.

Before I could get my feet wet, Lo stopped me and said, "I made a bet with that Sally hodad. If you win then she has to shave her head. But if you don't then I will have to shave my head, after killing you."

"So, no pressure." I sarcastically said before continuing the trip to the open sea.

-Finish-


	13. Surf-off

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED

-No Perspective-

After Lo had told Peter about the bet she had made with Sally, he wanted to beat Hobie even more. Peter realized he was a bit bitter and reasoned to himself that he used to have a crush on her and when Parker asked her out, she responded with, "Are you damaged?!" The latest grom got in the water and paddled out close to his opponent.

"Good luck, man." Hobie said. He wasn't as bad as the other 'popular' crowd.

"Thanks, you too." Peter responded. The duo sat there until the wind picked up and the ocean surged. Parker allowed the football player to go first, mostly to see how much of his spider powers he would need to win. Brown used the water to launch himself into the air. While in the air, he completed a flip and returned to the water. After landing, Hobie moved to the left as the wave began to crash on itself. Parker's opponent was swerving in the water. With time left for one more trick, the football player launched himself into the air and preformed another midair flip. Peter could hear the loud cheering coming from the land and wondered when his wave would come.

"Way to go Hob!" His teammates yelled out. The groms looked at the kooks and shared a look of victory, especially Lo, as they all knew that Parker could beat that sesh without breaking a sweat. While all her friends were imagining the blonde cheerleader without hair, Fin's mind was not in the moment.

"We both know Peter can't lose." Emma assured her friend, noticing she left the others.

"You're probably right." Fin said pasting on a false smile. One that wasn't fooling her friend.

"Unless that's not it. So spill, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Come on. What's wrong" Emma insisted. "Does it have something to do with Peter."

"He and I are just friends." Fin said, too fast and high to be convincing. Fin turned back to the ocean and knowing her friend wouldn't say anymore, Emma followed her gaze.

A second wave had risen, this one had a foot over Hobie's wave. Parker had started his ride on the wave with letting it carry him closer to the beach. He moved over to the edge of the board to hang ten. Stepping back, he swerved the board back and used waves momentum to raise higher and launch him into the air. While airborne Parker grabbed the board and turned upside down and preformed two complete turns.

The bullies let their mouths drop, not able to believe "Puny Parker" had been able to do such an awesome run. And while many of the other groms were amazed by Parker's skills, Fin noticed that he had done much gnarlier moves at morning or night when no one else had been around (presumably using his spider-sense to not wipeout).

This wave was faster than Brown's wave and was getting close to shore. Peter realized he had only enough time to preform one more trick. Parker didn't see another open space for him to go airborne and opted for one that no one, save Fin, had seen and leapt off his board. Peter did a 180 in the air for his hands to replace his feet and was hanging ten. While he and Fin both knew he could make the trick work with only his fingers, Parker kept on both hands to keep his secret safe. He got to the shore and dismounted.

The leader of the bullies announced, "Cheater! There's no way Puny Parker could actually be that good."

"Lay off Kenny. There's no way someone could fake being that good." Gloria Grant, Kenny's girlfriend, said.

"No! They're going again." By this time both surfers were with their respective friends.

"Kenny! There's no need to do another stupid competition." Grant said.

"Yeah, dudette has a point. Surfing should be fun not competitive." Broseph agreed.

"Finally someone mature." Grant said as she placed an arm over the surfer, not catching any of the snickering coming from the groms.

"What you doing with my girl, Afro?" Kenny said.

"Afro? The names Broseph." Broseph flinched when the bully leader drew his fist back. The bully threw his fist and hit skin. Just not it's intended target. Instead of the surfers face, Kenny's fist was stopped by Parker's hand. Everyone, including the groms, were surprised to see Parker staring down the large football player, despite the size difference.

"You guys have tormented me for my entire life. I've learned to deal with it, but you will not mess with my friends! Got it?" Peter said, dropping the hand that had stopped the bully's fist. Everyone froze. The bullies and most of the other groms were wondering how to save the newest member of their group, the blonde surfer knew that if he wanted to, then Parker could send the entire team to the hospital. Peter was hoping he wouldn't have to fight in fear of exposing his secret, but knew that he would have to fight if Kong decided to throw a punch. "Maybe he won't." Thought Peter.

With Kong's personality, he should've expected the punch before his spider sense warned him. Parker had to fight the instinct that told him to dodge as the football players fist collided with Peter's face. Compared to the hits the villains would come at him with, Kenny's punch felt like it could've come from a baby. Still he knew he couldn't risk his secret and let himself fall back. He heard his friends call his name worriedly and rush to his side. The worried look on everyone's face made Peter hate how he made his new friends. Looking over Parker saw Fin look worried and realized that she never saw him getting knocked down, not even when Shocker and the Enforcers attacked. Parker got back on his feet, despite Kenny yelling at him to stay down. With Parker back on his feet, the bully leader threw another punch. This time Peter moved to the left and countered it with his own uppercut, making sure not to put any superhuman strength behind it. The punch knocked the bully back and made him grab his jaw.

"What's going on?" Bummer called out.

"You're employee just attacked me!" Kenny lied.

Bummer pointed at the employee house and yelled, "What?! You assaulted a guest. That's an automatic firing! Go pack and hope no one presses charges!"


	14. Calling in Favors

I DON'T OWN THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED

-Parker-

"Go pack and hope no one presses charges." Bummer said pointing to the staff house. My stomach dropped when he said that. I turned to the direction and felt my legs change to concrete.

"He's lying. He threw the first punch." Lo announced before I left. All the groms agreed with her. 'What's the point' I wondered to myself. There's no way Bummer would unfire someone. The only reason I'm still here is because I don't trust my legs to get me to the staff house alone.

"You think I'd take your word over a guests? Why are you still here, Parker?"

"But they're telling the truth. Kenny did start it." Gloria Grant told the manager.

"Glory!" Kenny yelled, shocked his girlfriend would give him up.

"Then, Parker, you don't have to worry about charges. Still employees aren't allowed to attack the patrons. Now go pack, Parker." Bummer yelled. All the employees followed me to the house.

"What are you going to do now?" Wipeout asked.

"I guess I have to hope that Aunt May, Uncle Jimmy, and I have enough money to get me back to New York." I said as I pulled out the suit case with the false back.

"I'm sorry, bra. It's because of me that your being fired." Broseph apologized.

"It's not your fault. Kong would've attacked even if Gloria wasn't here." I assured him.

"It still sucks that you have to go. Were going to miss you." Emma told me.

"Same here."

"This isn't fair. There has to be something we can do." Fin said.

"If there is then I can't see it."

"Wait, didn't you get a favor from Mr. Ridgemount when you and Spider-Man rescued Lo?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah." I said feeling a smile grow on my face, "I'll go call in that favor." And with that I ran to the hotel. It was hard for me to keep my speed to Parker level, but I think I managed. We got into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. I knew that Spider-Man could get to the top faster than the elevator, but Parker couldn't. After what felt like an eternity, the elevator opened to the top floor.

"Lauren, why are all of your friends here?" Mr. Ridgemount asked.

"I need to call in that favor." I told him.

"Of course. What can I help you with?"

"I got fired. Can you keep me on?"

"For someone who helped save my daughter, anything. I'll call Baumer and tell him of your continued employment." The large man left the room and we all agreed to have a celebration. We would've done it then and there, but Johnny Front Desk Guy wouldn't be off for a while.

"That's alright I have to unpack anyways." I excused myself.

"I'll help you." Fin said following me to the elevator. We kept silent until we reached my room and I was unpacking on the bed by the dresser and she came back with an ice pack. "I get you want to protect your secret and all but with jerks like that, it'd be okay to go a little arachnid on them." She said, punching her palm to illustrate her point. After those words left her mouth, I dropped my gaze and remembered I never told her one of the reasons I didn't use my powers for personal gain. "What's wrong?" She asked after seeing my gaze.

"The secret is only a part of the reason why I don't dismantle them. Even before I got my powers, Uncle Ben always told me that with great power comes great responsibility. The last time I ignored that, he paid." I was able to say before my throat closed up on me.

"What happened?" I was going to deny telling her anything when it occurred to me that it would be the first chance I ever got to talk to someone about it. Besides she's one of my friends, and the only one that has kept my secret since she found out.

"I guess I owe you that much. You should sit down." I said. She did as I recommended and took a breath to tell her the story. "It's my fault Uncle Ben's dead." I finished the story, feeling my eyes sting. She surprised me by wrapping her arms around me.

"You couldn't have known." She said after pulling away. But then she grabbed my hand. "I'm sure he'd be proud."

"Maybe not, but if I did the right thing then he'd still be in New York. Still, thanks for listening." I said. Looking down, I realized our hands were still weaved together, it was strange it didn't feel weirder. Fin also looked down and I couldn't help notice that she didn't pull her hand away.

"No problem, web head." She said, both of us looking up. I met her stunning blue eyes. My brain shut off and felt myself move closer. Before closing my eyes, I saw her do the same.

"Peter, Fin, you two here?" Emma asked before she entered the room we were in. "Am I interrupting something?" She asked as her cheeks reddened with I ideas of what she probably thought was going on. We both denied anything.

"So what's going on, Alberta?" Fin asked before Emma could continue.

"The party started and we're waiting for you two." She told us.

"Alright. The last one there has to wax the winner's boards for a month." I said before taking off with Parker's speed.

-No Perspective-

The three got to the penthouse and joined with the others who were either in the pool or in front of the large plasma screen. After the three arrived, someone turned on the radio. A fast song started and everyone joined on the empty floor behind the couch that had been converted into a dance floor. Emma was at the edge of the empty spot and noticed that Fin and Peter were dancing next to with each other. Everyone left the floor, but Emma noticed that Fin and Peter looked uncomfortable before leaving to different parts of the room.

"Emma, I was-uh wondering-if you'd like to go on a date?" Asked The Front Desk Guy, finally trying to follow Parker's advice.

"That's brilliant!" Emma exclaimed.

"It is?" He was surprised by her enthusiasm. 'Should've asked her out sooner.' He thought.

"Yeah. That's the perfect way to set Peter and Fin up. We ask them on a double date and leave them alone." She said before leaving to initiate the 'plan'. "Yeah, brilliant." He said to himself, not bothering to hide his disappointment.

-Finish-


	15. Old Friends Return--Again

I DON'T OWN SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED

-Parker-

Things were confusing with Fin. If Emma didn't announce herself or would've been just a few seconds later, than Fin and I would've kissed. But I don't know. Gwen felt special but Fin is also unique. After Emma told us the party was starting; I didn't want to be around, in case I said or did something stupid, which isn't that hard to believe given my track record with girls. We got to the penthouse Lo called home and we separated. Turns out both Fin and I were attracted to the dance floor. It started out normal; OK normal-ish. But it became weird when the fast paced song was replaced with a slow song. We both stood on the floor a few seconds longer then the others. But we still walked away from each other.

"Why can't my life be simple? Just for once? I'm a good person." I thought to myself while staring at the large plasma screen. That's when Emma brought Fin over. She tried to talk us into going on a double date. We both tried to deny going on the date, but Emma wouldn't let it drop until we agreed. A part of me saw the date as a chance to help some of my friends, but it also occurred to me that it would involve going on a date with a cool, sweet, and beautiful girl. Why am I against this again. Our eyes met for a brief second, before my cheeks started burning and I unconsciously turned away, and that's why. Suddenly, an idea formed, one that Fin must have also formed. We agreed to the date, but postponed it by saying we were almost constantly busy for the foreseeable future.

That plan was genius. Or at least it was, until a few days later when Bummer told us that Mr. R had given him explicit instructions to not only give the seven of us a two-day long break, but also to give Jonny the keys to the whale bus to take us to some big surfer festival. Just one of those things would be epic; together they became legendary. Correction, they would've been legendary if I wasn't trying to avoid going on an awkward date.

Before we could leave, we all packed what we would need. I got out the bag with the false back and ran to my lair. Once I entered the lair, I was forced to think of how I moved with the worn out wood that comprise the house so there wouldn't be any groaning. After the web shooters were in place and the back was secured, I was only a few seconds from open the door when I heard voices from underneath.

"I'm telling you I heard something." Lo said.

"I didn't hear anything." Fin lied. I knew that I couldn't risk staying here in case Lo decided to pull up a chair to investigate, but if I made another sound then I might have to find a new base.

"Only one chance." I thought with an idea forming in my head. I set my suitcase down and pulled out the web shooters. After webbing my suitcase close to the hole, I used a portion of my increased strength to reach the wall in one jump. As quickly as stealth would allow, I crawled to the roof. With a new view, I scanned the area and found no one could see the back and took advantage. I found my board and packed it. Approaching the whale bus, I saw Fin and shot her the most appreciative shot I could manage. The ride was mostly some of the others pulling some chain that made the whale bus blow water like an actual whale. At least I can say it wasn't a boring ride. We arrived early and found out the workers weren't finished setting up. Without any work, we couldn't put off Emma's ideas and the four of us began walking to the theater in town that wasn't too far from our parking place.

-NP-

Emma knew her friends would be acting weird around each other and would try to deny the idea of a date with each other. She was expecting them to put it off as long as they could. The red head was pleasantly surprised when the CEO of the hotel gave them a free trip to one of the most anticipated parties. She couldn't plan anything at the new location but saw something promising, a movie theater. She pushed the group to the building.

Some of her jubilee disappeared when she saw their weren't any romance movies playing. "If I can't get a romance movie then I guess we will have to go to the next best type; horror" she thought. She and Johnny stayed in there positions next to the potential couple, until the main character started getting the mysterious phone call. At that moment, she decided Fin and Parker were too absorbed in the film to notice their disappearance. Instead of leaving the building, the two moved two rows back; far enough to not be seen if they duck, but close enough to hear anything they might be saying. The movie was relaxing before the next piece of action and Fin noticed no one was sitting in the seats next to them. She tapped his shoulder, and without even turning his head Peter said, "They left us, didn't they?"

"Looks like it. And here I was hoping she finally moved on from someone who didn't even know her name. I kind of feel sorry for Front Desk guy." Emma suddenly felt bad about eavesdropping on her friends. And as Fin finished her sentence, she realized that she had involved one of her best friends in this plan. Before the red head could apologize to her friend, she heard the others started talking again.

"In her defense, she probably doesn't notice him. I hope the guy makes a move before he regrets it."

"He likes me? He's a friend. One that always wants to help." Emma asked herself. She began thinking of how much he had helped, but midway through started thinking about how Ty would call her "Ella" and how Johnny would suddenly become sad at points after she mentioned Ty. She led Johnny out.

"Where are we going?" He asked as they left the room. Once outside, Emma turned to the guy she had thought as a friend for so long.

"Is what they were saying true?" She asked. Johnny was about to deny it out of reflex, when he realized it would be the best chance ever for him to break past the "friend zone". Still he didn't trust his voice and just nodded. "I'm sorry for not noticing. Your nice and cool. So if it's still an option, I would like to go on a date with you. A real one." He was expecting the first part to end with a but. When the second part of the sentence entered his brain, he became ecstatic. He nodded his head since he still didn't trust his voice, only this time he worried he would sound too excited. The two returned to the theater.

While Emma and Johnny were out of the room Peter and Fin decided the movie wasn't able to keep their attention. While the actress was stupidly entering the attic, Peter turned to the blonde and said, "Want to see this town."

"From the ground or air?" She asked, and was answered by the grin now sitting on Peter's face. "Meet you in the back." Fin went into town while Peter ran to his case for his gear. The pair met up and were soon swinging through the air, avoiding the awkwardness that came when they thought too much.

Peter heard his stomach growl and decided for an impromptu picnic. He landed on an apartment building with a flat roof and said, "I have an idea. I'll be right back." And without another word, he swung to the small snack shack standing close to the parking lot. When he landed, there was no one other than an overweight teenager with a unibrow sitting behind the counter. The teen in the booth was bored until he saw the famous hero.

"Spider-man?! Do you need me to help defeat some super villain?" He asked, demonstrating karate-like movements and grunts.

"Not this time. I'm just looking for a picnic for two." Spider-man said, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face under the mask.

"Of course. It's on the house." With speed that went against his size, the teenager ran and got a basket.

"Really? Thanks."

When the hero was about to take off the worker said, "Can I have your autograph?" He asked, with a pen in hand and his arm outstretched. Parker did and took off.

The hero soon got to the place where he left Fin and set up the picnic. The food was decent enough and there was no weirdness until he pulled out a pair of candles and matches. "Okay, I swear I didn't know there were candles."

"Alright, let's just sit back enjoy the lack of people trying to set us up." She replied and sat facing the west with her back against the air conditioning unit.

"Hear! Hear!" Spider-Man said with a can of soda in one hand and removed his mask with the other. He sat beside her and the two enjoyed each other's presence. The sun was lighting up the sky with orange, yellow and red as it sunk past the horizon. Peter looked over and saw Fin was doing the same. The same thing that happened in the staff house happened on the building and the pair blindly moved to the meeting spot. They both felt an electrifying sensation that neither had ever experienced. When they pulled away, neither could say anything and were stuck in a daze. The two would've remained in the trance longer if Fin's phone didn't start ringing. It was the others calling to tell them the music was about to start. She hung up and after Peter put on the mask, they swung to the bus.

-At the hotel-

"There is someone here claiming to be here to meet you." Baumer announced over the intercom system.

"Good, send him up." James Ridgemount told his employee. A few minutes passed and the new person was in the giant man's study. The guest was a blonde with a muscular build and in a plain black shirt.

"Ah, I was beginning to think you wouldn't get here." Ridgemount said, taking on a stereo tone.

"You think I'd miss out on a chance to have a reunion with my bro." He said.


	16. Not Puny Parker--Spectacular Spider-Man

I DON'T OWN SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED

The festival had come and gone, and the groms were on the bus bound back to the hotel. Peter's mind was still confused about what's going on between Fin and himself, but decided it didn't matter and the pair chose to sit together. Lo, Reef, and Broseph were scattered around the bus, while Emma was sitting in the seat behind the drivers seat, with her arms draped over Johnny's shoulders. Peter had earlier learned that Emma and Front Desk guy had hooked up after hearing them talk. Parker realized his luck had been uncustomary good and they had left before he and Fin decided to have some fun of their own. The bus was passing over an empty bridge when there was a loud thud on the roof. Parkers instincts took over and he commanded everyone to the ground. Everyone that didn't know his secret looked at him like he was a loon. Before Parker could explain himself, a black tendril broke through the window he had been just been sitting by. Everyone was screaming while Parker was pulled out. He had landed on the roof, facing Venom. The bus skid harshly to a stop and everyone was pooling out, all of them confused on what was happening.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!" Parker yelled.

"Because you don't deserve it, Bro." He responded in that horrible stereo voice. He started running at Parker, claws slicing the purple metal as he approached. Peter jumped to the drivers side, opposite the way Peter's newest friends were, but Venom grabbed Parker's leg and swung the smaller one at them. They moved to avoid being hit. Venom followed the hero and was attempting to deliver a punch. Parker realized the only thing keeping him alive was the increased agility that came with the spider bite. He jumped back up and used as much strength he could muster, which was only enough to force Brock's head to the side. Parker moved to add a second punch to his attack, when Venom pulled him into a hold.

"Run!" Peter yelled. They were shaken out of their shock and ran for the fight. Peter was swinging his limbs wildly, trying to ensure his survival when Venom started talking again. Venom pulled one razor sharp claw close to Parker's throat, prepared to destroy his previous friend. Venom was stopped by a hard piece of fiberglass to the head. Instead of Fin walking away, she had picked up Parker's board that fell off the back when Venom crashed the roof and was swinging it through the air. He just knocked it out of her hold and turned his face back to the object of his hatred.

"We're not going to kill you." Venom said, "She is."

"No!" Peter yelled. But Brock already flung a piece of the symbiont. Fin was trying to rip it off her, but only gave it a pathway to her hands. Parker tried to break free of Eddie's grip, but Venom had Parker in a headlock. He kicked back against Venom and jumped at Fin. Her head was the only thing not covered in the black goo.

"Peter, help!" She yelled, eyes wide with terror. Peter was closing in on her when he was knocked into the bus. Venom trapped him in a web connected to the bus, forcing Parker to watch the scared look pass over her face.

"Fin!" He yelled. As the symbiont Fin was getting closer, Parker repeated himself in the hopes she could break past it's control. She was only a few feet from showing the world what his insides looked like in daylight, when he closed his eyes and prepared for the stinging.

"Peter! Wake up!" Fin said. Peter opened his eyes and found himself inside the bus, waiting for every body else. She had taken the window seat and Parker was finding it was impossible to ignore the hand she had placed on his chest or her other hand resting on his leg, close to his crotch. She looked down and realized what he had thought. "I'm starting to think Lo might be right about you." In response, he lightly hit her on the shoulder and offered a smile. "Okay Parker, what's up?"

"You remember a while back when Colonel Jameson landed that shuttle with an organism on the hull?" Peter asked, and began the story of Venom. He didn't want to worry her and made a painstaking effort to tell her as much about Venom and the dream he could without letting her know about how it ended. By the time Peter had finished telling how he had separated Eddie from the symbiont and Brock's subsequent trip to a mental asylum, the other groms had joined them on the bus. The trip followed the path they had in Peter's dream, and the teen had his muscles tensed in case he would need them. As they got closer to the hotel, Fin fell to asleep. Now openly secure in Peter's arm. Looking down at the blondes comfort made Peter relax. They were content until they passed a mall that Lo insisted on stopping at. They went on and the two stayed in their positions, they both tensed when they saw that Lo was dragging Sally Avril behind her. They noticed that Grant, Rand, and Kong were following behind, but now as they got closer, Peter noticed that Sally was clutching a hat tightly against her head. They got on the bus and explained some of what happened in the store. How the groms had seen Sally with hair and made her honor her deal. As payback for trying to go against her word, Lo "suggested" she show the hotel what she looks like in daylight. She ripped Sally's hat off to show off the blonde stubble. Sally squealed as she pulled the hat back over her head. The other populars were promised some grindage. As much as Peter loved the idea of them getting even with them, and did he love that idea, he wasn't looking forward to riding with them.

"I'm sitting there." Kong told Peter. Parker was getting out of the seat when Fin put her hand on Peter's shoulder and turned to Kong.

"Sorry, I didn't see your name." Fin quipped.

"Get out of the seats, now." Kong commanded.

"Kenny." Gloria warned from the side. He looked at her and left after giving Parker a look full of hatred. Peter was worried about Kong, but the worries paled in comparison to the nightmares. He and Fin returned to their positions, unaffected by the daggers coming from the populars. They lost track of time and were soon pulling into the hotel, the sun dropping past the horizon. Peter was letting the people behind him get out and enjoyed the feeling of Fin being close to him. Sally was walking past, with Lo leading her outside the bus.

Sally got in his face and said, "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate you?"

"Geek, loser, social order destroyer, egg head, puny Parker, and stinky Pete." Peter counted off with his hand as he went. "Nope, I think 'I hate you' is new." She groaned and let herself be pulled away.

"Stinky Pete?" Fin asked. Peter meant to keep that one away, but guessed that he wasn't paying attention.

"Long story short? Be careful where you preform your costume changes." Fin laughed at what he was implying, he normally would've been more embarrassed, but found her laugh to be disarming. They brought their bags back to the staff house. After Parker had hid his bag up in the attic, his phone rang. He had received a message from the hotel to get to the lobby. He did as instructed and as soon as he walked in saw that while the populars, the other groms and Johnny were waiting close to the Front Desk, all the older employees were around the outer perimeter of the lobby. "Got any idea what's going on?" Peter asked his friends.

"No clue, bra." Broseph responded. At that moment Mr. Ridgemount walked out of the elevator. The man kept walking, until he was standing with the groms.

He looked around the room and said, "I called you all here to commemorate the hard work of a certain employee. We're here to celebrate Peter Benjamin Parker." He announced.

Everyone applauded and Peter couldn't help but rub the back of his neck nervously. "I-I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do." James Ridgemount said and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, "You deserve this and so much more, Bro."

"Eddie?!" Peter yelled. Before anyone could react to anything, Peter threw a punch at the man and sent him across the room. Ridgemount landed hard against the metal doors, leaving the doors bent. The groms and populars were frozen to the spot.

"Parker! What did you do to my dad?!" Lo yelled, attempting to get to the fallen man. "Let me go!" She screamed as Peter grabbed her hand. A stereo laugh started coming from the man as he got up. He was losing height, but his build increased. The black suit he was wearing was growing to cover the visible skin. Once the black covered his head, white appeared over where his eyes were and a white spider emblem showed up on his chest. A large mouth ripped open to reveal teeth that looked like it belonged to an animal and a snakes tongue.

"How? I gave you the gene cleanser. The symbiont was forced underground!" Peter stated.

"Yes, and it would've worked if wasn't the strength of our hate. But really, we should thank you. The gene cleanser gave us some new abilities." Venom said.

"Everyone, get out of here." Peter said to the groms, they were running to the front doors when every one of the employees morphed to lion like forms covered in black and sharing the same type of mouth as Venom has.

"No go." Rand said. Peter was scanning the lobby, silently calculating the best ways to get his friends to safety.

"New Plan: get behind the desk!" He said. None of the others, not even Sally objected to Peter taking the leadership and went behind the desk. Meanwhile, Peter was standing in the middle. Venoms army was attacking him, but mostly trying to get past him to the teens hiding behind the desk. Peter had pulled away every stray venom that had closed in on his friends, each one scratching and biting him wildly. He tried to push some of them, but soon discovered they possessed venom's strength. While he was fighting, Parker was also noting his advantages. So far the only advantage he could see was they were mindless, but he also realized that he would have the scars to remind him of the event for a long time. Soon all the venomed employees were surrounding him and he decided it was time for him to put his plan into action. "Hold onto something!" He instructed the others. Shortly after yelling, he preformed a flip and landed on the front desk. He launched himself off the table and was flying over the horde of venom creatures. The others thought he was leaving them, until they saw him sailing straight for the oversized fish tank. Peter used his super strength to break a hole and flooded the floor. The mindless creature weren't prepared for the sudden rush and were all knocked over. Seeing their opening, the teens ran as fast as they could for the door, Parker following close behind. They got out and were stopped short by Venom. Peter saw his enemy and jumped at him. He was throwing punches wildly and was quickly thrown hard against the hotel wall.

"Peter!" Fin yelled, taking a few steps closer. Venom looked at the blonde and his fist was moving away from Parker when he kicked his foot straight into the villains jaw.

"Go! I can handle this." Parker instructed her. She ran to the staff house, while Peter kept Venom distracted. Fin knew she would just get in the way of Peter at that moment and did the only think she could think of to help; get his web shooters. She pushed herself past her limits to get to the staff house. She met her friends on the way to the staff house and together they continued.

"What the heck was that thing?" Broseph asked, hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Since when was Parker able to do all that?" Kong asked.

"That thing was Venom, one of Peter's old enemies. He could do that for a little over a year now." Fin explained as she pulled a chair under the door leading to the attic. Everyone was too shocked by what they were being told, and they were doubtful that one of their best friends was a superhero.

"No way that loser can be a superhero. Why would Parker be unpopular if he was Spider-Man." Sally began her tirade.

Fin was concentrating on the task ahead and tried to get the door open, but found it was heavier than she had thought. "A little help?" Rand got on the chair, while Fin got a second chair for Kong. Together, the football players inched the door open, until a smaller person could fit through. Fin went in while the football players kept it open. She dropped from the ceiling, with something no one could believe they were seeing. It was a bag made from white ropes. But what really caught their attention was the red and blue suit they had seen in the newspapers and at Lo's penthouse after her attempted kidnapping. With their attention on the Spider-Man suit, no one noticed a black glob jump out from the opening. Their attention was only pulled away when they heard a scream. They followed the scream to see Kong was growing the same black material as everyone else at the hotel. Soon the football player was another venom creature and was approaching the others, moving slowly and tracking all of their movements, as if he was an animal on a hunt. Suddenly the door burst open and Parker was inside. Kong charged at Parker, which Peter dodged by jumping off the wall and was running to where he saw his suit.

"Kong? Actually that's a good look for you." Peter said, dodging to the side, with the bag in his hand. He had on his web shooters, and switched to offense. He webbed Kong's legs and slung him to the side. While he was down, Peter shot more webs and spun him in several revolutions, scaring the others back. He released the web to make the venom creature fly out of the staff house. Parker followed the creature out, in time to see him getting back up. Parker ran faster than any of them have seen at the creature, he met the creature with a powerful kick to the jaw. Once he was in the air, Peter webbed Kong in the tree, with a smirk on his face.

"You enjoyed that way too much." Fin said.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Peter said. Fin was about to quip back when Lo came up.

"After all the time I spent kissing up to meet Spider-Man, and neither of you told me it was you." Lo said.

"It was my secret. I made her promise not to tell anyone." Peter defended.

"Why didn't you tell us bra?" Broseph asked.

"How about we continue this later. First I have to save all the employees." No one was able to argue with that point. Peter got the bag he dropped during the fight and switched into the suit.

"Everyone is in danger and your taking the time to put on a suit. What's the point? We all know who you are." Johnny said, crossing his arms.

"After separating Eddie from the symbiont for the second time, I created a special function to stop him. But you guys will have to stay back. If any of those creatures come back, then you'll have to use these." Peter told them, handing each grom and Rand an air horn.

"Why did you—" Reef started.

"I've been having nightmares about Venom returning for a while." Peter said and walked to the door.

Before he could, Fin blocked it. "Why are you leaving us behind, we could help."

"And put you guys in danger? There's no way I could forgive myself if any of you got hurt." Peter said, placing a hand a gloved hand on her chin, earning a blush from the girl.

"What's safer than being with a guy that can literally see danger coming from a mile away?" Johnny asked.

"Actually, Venom doesn't set off my spider sense." Peter heard laughter and saw it was coming from Reef.

"Spider sense? Dude, where do you come up with these names?"

"Not important. Stay inside and use those if you see any Venom creature." Peter said before jumping over Fin and started web swinging back to the hotel.

"Come on, we have to help him." Fin said. She was stopped short by Grant's hand on her shoulder.

"Peter's Spider-Man. He can take care of himself."

"No, we have to help." She said, yanking her hand away. Suddenly, Fin got an idea, "Front Desk, is there a way to play a loud sound over the hotel intercom?"

"Yeah, but we'd need to get to the Front Desk." Johnny replied.

"Great, lets go." She said.

"Gloria is right, Parker can take care of himself." Johnny reasoned.

"You don't get it! Peter told me he has always had trouble fighting Venom." All the others became worried at the new information.

"If a superhero has trouble taking down a baddy, then how are we supposed to help?" Broseph asked.

"Parker said the symbiont has sensitive ears." Fin said, holding one of the air horns to emphasize her point. "And with how many people are enslaved by those nast globs, we'll need all the horns."

"So you want us to ignore the superhero's advice and go into a nest of blood-thirsty creatures when only one gives that hero trouble?" Reef asked.

"You're right." Everyone looked at her, surprised of what she was saying. "It only takes one Venom to give him trouble, but his only advice was to stay here. Look around, how much safer do you think we'll be in a confined place then on the move." No one liked the idea of walking into a swarm of hostile alien creatures, but the idea of being sitting ducks wasn't appealing either.

After searching the staff house for flashlights, The group left for the hotel. Fin was at the head of the formation, with Reef and Broseph at the sides and behind her, guarding Johnny in the center. Falling behind was Rand. The rest were without flashlights and were between the sides and Front Desk guy. As they were walking, the teens were darting their lights and eyes around the area wildly, and for those with air horns had their fingers at the ready to blast the air horns at a moments notice. Suddenly, there was a sound in the forest on the right. Each teen snapped at the sound and slammed their fingers on the air horns. The lights passed over the woods and the only movement came from a few scared squirrels. Startled but unharmed, the teens continued with their eyes continuously scanning the area ahead. After what felt like an eternity, they were getting close to the front doors. They got closer and saw the lights out.

"Brilliant Betty, we're out here where any of those creatures can get us. I say we go to the whale bus and bail. Who's with me?" Reef said with his hand in the air.

"If the powers out, then what do you think the chances are that the bus is still drivable?" Reefs arm dropped and many of the others expressions dropped. "Does anyone know how to restore the power?"

"Yeah, I do." Broseph responded.

"Dude!" Reef grumbled under his breath.

"Okay, then here's what we do. Broseph, Rand, Lo, Gloria and I will go to the basement to turn on the power while the rest of you get ready to blast the sound through the intercom once the power comes on." Fin planned.

"Have you never seen a horror movie? You never split up." Reef said.

"In case you haven't noticed, this isn't a horror movie."

"You do realize that the hotel is full of monsters, right?"

"Whatever, we don't have much choice. If we all go down to activate the power then walk up than the creatures would know where we are or could knock the power back out." As much as everyone hated it, they couldn't argue with the blonde surfers logic and continued. In the enclosed place, the teens trepidation doubled and those with flashlights were throwing the light around the room almost too fast to see anything.

Fins team continued to the stairs for underground. Broseph and Fin took to either side of the group, looking for any sign of the venomed employees. As they walked, the only sound they could hear was their own footsteps, which was scarier than if they heard any growling. Based on the story Peter told her, Fin knew anything in a symbiont suit would posses amplified versions of his powers, including wall crawling. She was watching the ceiling when they all heard a hissing sound. They all slammed on the air horns before they could swing the flashlights over the area where the sound came from. After the scare, they realized the chances of the creatures coming was increased. The lights coming from their flashlights were scaring up shadows. Lo was the one took the lead, since she knew most about the hotel out of all the others. "It should be right around..here." She said.

"Okay, get to work Broseph."

"I don't see the switch." He responded.

"You don't know how to turn it back on?"

"Guess not." Broseph said, rubbing his neck the same way Parker did. Before anyone could do anything else, they heard a loud crash. The teens turned to the sound and replied with their own air horns and flash lights turning to the source.

"Is it really you dude and dudettes?" Kahuna asked.

"Kahuna? How did you not get turned into one of those Venom creatures?" Emma asked.

"I was down here meditating when they attacked, they don't like the vibrations that come from my gong." He said, holding a miniature gong in one hand and a mallet in the other.

"Well it's a good thing your here. We need you to turn the power back on." Fin explained.

"On it." The teens kept their flashlights trained on him as he was resetting the system. After a few minutes, the lights switched on.

"All right!" Everyone was cheering when five of the venomed employees showed. They all sounded their individual noise makers while walking away, making sure to never take their eyes off the threats. Without warning, some black tendrils swiped away their equipment. "Run" someone said. Regardless of who said it, they all took off at full speed.

The front desk group was in the lobby, waiting for the others to get the power up for the intercom. They knew Fin was wrong about this being a horror movie. And if there's one thing about horror movies that all of them knew was that monster, or monsters in this case, tended to show up when the teenagers thought they were in the clear. Each of them stood close to the front desk, ready to hide if, no when, the monsters attacked. "This is stupid, we should just call the cops and get out of here." Sally commented.

"I'm with the kook." Reef said "The cops will be able to handle this better."

"We can't leave Fin and the others." Emma said.

"Okay, the Betty and I can go to the bus." And without any further discussion, the duo left the building. Several minutes after they left, the lights snapped on.

"They did it!" Johnny yelled as he swung Emma up in a hug. He placed her on the ground and was patching into the sound system when they heard screaming. Both turned to the stairs, and saw Fin and Broseph running ahead of several venom creatures.

"Now would be a good time to blast the intercoms!" Broseph yelled. Unfortunately for them, the venomed creatures had got too close to Johnny front desk and destroyed the PA system.

After leaving his friends at the staff house, the safest place he could think of, he swung to the hotel. Peter didn't have any idea where his arch nemesis could be and had to hope that Venom wanted a fight enough to show up. While crawling on the outside of the building, Peter got his wish when he was pulled up by a web on his back. He stopped in the penthouse, with Venoms snarl visible in the little light that flooded in from the moon. "Like our new home? Ridgemount practically begged to give it to us."

"It's nice, but the maid service will have their work cut out for them after this." Peter said, shooting his webs at the coffee table. He pulled it to them and made Venom crash to the ground. While down, Peter jumped at Venom and unleashed a flurry of punches as he landed. Venom snapped up, grabbing Peter by the neck. Spider-Man thought Venom would try to collapse his air way. Before the hero could blind his enemy with a web, he was thrown the tv and felt the glass pierce his back. Peter jumped out of the way in time to dodge a charging Venom. While overhead, the villain swung his fist back and sent him flying at the opposite wall, Venom turned to look at Parker, prepared to attack. Peters "surprise" was battery powered and couldn't do many times, so he decided to save instead of using it then, he blinded Brock with web in his eyes, then jumped overhead and used two web lines he shot at the ground to kick Venom out the terrace. The two were falling through the air, the wind zipping past them as they were getting closer to the ground. By this time, Venom ripped the web off his face. He rotated so that Spider-Man would be the one to break the concrete. In an attempt to save himself, the hero shot a web at the building. They both crashed through the lobby door and into several Venom creatures. "Fin?! I told you to stay at the staff house."

"A friend of yours we presume. Any friend of Peter's isn't ours." Venom said, charging at Fin.

"No!" Peter yelled as he pressed the button hidden on his belt. As soon as the button was depressed, a piercing sound rang through the air. Venom, who was only a few feet from his target, collapsed to the floor with his hands clasping to his ears. The symbiont was starting to tear and revealed Parker's old friend. Peter shot a web at Brock, then spun to stick him to the wall. With the alarm still blaring, Peter webbed the symbiont to the ground. With his enemy down, Peter pressed his belt to stop the ringing. The venomed employees who were also writhing at the edge of the perimeter fell to the floor.

"What's going on?" Fin asked.

Before Peter could respond, Brock started laughing. "We set up a fail safe incase you did manage to separate us. If we don't come together again, then our partner will drain these people dry of life force. He should be joining us shortly." Just as the words left his mouth, there was a shrill roar coming from the front door. Rushing forward was a symbiont, a red one that appeared more savage than Venom.

"Fantastic. Make sure the symbiont doesn't bind to anyone." Peter said before leaping away.

After Peter left Brock said, "He'll never beat Carnage. You thought we were bad? By the time Carnage gets done with him, Peter will be begging for him to end it. If you're really Parker's friend then you will release us."

Fin cringed at the other symbionts chosen name and knew the new one could and would kill Spider-man in the most gruesome way either of them could come up with. Brock would be the only one able to stop it, but he wasn't offering to save Peter, but was offering him a quick death. She looked at the symbiont and saw it had an appearance of shrinking. "I already know this will come back to bite me on the butt." She said as she ripped off the web from the symbiont, but instead of letting it crawl to the other Venom half, she grabbed it and pulled it to her. The next thing she realized, she was standing at the Office. Except the sky was red and the place was devoid of all life. Even the water was still.

"Did you actually believe you could just use our power? To save Parker?" The symbiont asked.

"Either you help me take down that freak in red or die from no hosts."

"Do you hate Carnage?" It asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Without hesitation.

"How about shocker and the enforcers?"

"Yes!"

"Your hatred is delicious." The world flashed and Fin found herself standing in the hotel lobby.

"No! You can't choose her over me. She's friends wit—" Brock said before Fin shot a black web over his mouth.

Peter left the building and met the red symbiont. He realized he couldn't stand another fight and knew he would have to reactivate the siren to survive. All he could do was hope there was enough battery in his pack for him to win the fight. As he got close enough, Peter released his web line and sent his leg into the symbionts face. The creature grabbed his leg a few inches from impact and swung him in to one of the trees. Peter felt pain in his side and knew that if his ribs weren't broken before, they were now.

In a shrill roar, the red creature charged at Peter and yelled "DIE!"

"Hey, you can talk." Peter said. When the creature got close, Peter pressed the button on his belt for the siren. Carnage grabbed its head, but it still ran. Peter jumped over its head, but was thrown to one side by tentacles that were coming from its back. "So much for that plan." He said to himself. Carnage sprinted at Parker, now on all fours, and started slashing down. Peter was dodging and countering when he saw a black spec coming from the sky. "Great, I was starting to get bored." Peter said sarcastically. He was surprised when the figure kicked Carnage.

"Looks like you could use some help." The figure got up allowing Peter a better look at it and saw instead of Brock the symbiont had formed around a girl a few inches shorter than him.

"Fin?!" Peter's mask eyes shot open "Get rid of the symbiont!"

"I came here to help you."

"I got it. Just go before the symbiont starts taking over."

"You don't know anything about Carnage. And unless being a punching bag was your plan, then you didn't have it. I have your powers and no trouble getting around."

"You have to get rid of it now!"

"I can keep control long enough to help."

"You want to help? Evacuate the others and whatever you do, don't turn into a she-venom."

Fin realized he was right and figured she could help by spreading the knowledge, "This one hates fire."

Carnage came back and Peter shot several web compacts to draw its attention. 'Fire? Why couldn't it be weak to water?' Peter thought. 'How am I supposed to..unless..that could work.' "Hey big, red and ugly, let's play a little game of follow the spider."

"DIE!" It responded.

"Dude, its no fun if you don't banter back." Peter said as he leapt from branch to branch. It didn't take long before he got back to edge of the hotel. "Come on Red, don't tell me you couldn't keep up." Peter said, looking into the forest. He was kicked in the stomach and soon found himself on the beach with Carnage using his razor sharp claws on Peter. Spider-man shot a web into the creatures eyes, then delivered a powerful blow to its chin. With Carnage disabled, Peter ran into the changing room outside the lobby. "Come on flammables." Peter said before ripping each locker open. He found a few sticks of deodorant and was about to give up when he found several colognes and deodorants in one locker. "Thank you, Reef." Peter opened his web shooters to integrate the flammable material. His plan was now only two pieces short.

"DIE!"

"Just the guy I needed to see." Peter said, moving in time to dodge some more claw swipes. Peter knew he was getting further from the place he needed to be and switched to offensive by webbing up the fallen pieces of metal. Carnage put up its arms to block the blows and allowed Peter a chance to get back. He couldn't waste any of the new web fluid and was forced to run to the DR. The creature was closing in on him quickly and caught him just as they made it to the kitchen. "Checkmate Screamy." Peter said, forcing his knees into the creature and off him. He started shooting the webs wildly at the creature. Carnage broke out just as Peter was about to ignite the webbing. It launched itself on Peter and was placing more scratches on him. It had a formation on its face that resembled a smile, as if it was enjoying the pain it was inflicting on the hero.

"DIE!" It raised its claw, ready to deliver a fatal cut to the hero's jugular vein.

"Not Today!" Carnage was blasted off by a black web line. The shot was joined by several more lines at the other symbiont until it could no longer move. The next second Fin revealed her face as she was helping Peter to his feet. "I can't believe you feel like this on a daily basis."

"Fin? I told you to get rid of the symbiont."

"And if I did, then you would've been killed." Fin fired back.

"I could've handled it."

"You're unbelievable. You don't have to do everything alone!" Fin yelled.

"Yes, I do. The people around me always end up getting hurt."

"I'm wearing the suit that you yourself said gave the wearer amplified versions of your powers."

"The same one that takes over people's minds." Peter responded.

"It's not doing any–Oh, I get it. You want to be the hero. You can't stand not being the only one with powers."

"Fin, thats the symbiont talking. You have to get rid of it." Peter said as calmly as he could with his hand on her shoulder.

"You know what—!" She started before she saw a pair of bloody claws popping out of Peter's stomach. He collapsed to reveal Carnage. Fin let loose a roar and formed the mask back. She started punching the creature wildly. The claws that raked the suit didn't even make the grom flinch. She picked up Carnage and threw him in the open furnace, then webbed the metallic door shut. She ignored the smell of burning flesh and the animalistic cries while she ran to Peter's side, willing the mask away. She saw how bad his wound was. She was about to run for medical supplies when she felt something hit her wrist. Looking down, she saw it was one of his webs.

"Carnage." Peter gasped out.

"I took care of him." To illustrate it, the sound of screams and scraping metal ended.

"Fin, you..didn't."

"He deserved it!" She snapped.

"The symbiont." Fin realized what he was talking about. She had just killed someone. She started pulling on the black material when the mask formed again and she lost control of her body. She found herself back in the Office, only this time it was covered in black webbing running from every direction.

"We let one person escape. We won't let another get away." The symbiont walked from the woods, in the same form Fin had been in reality.

"Let me out! I need to save Parker." Fin said, before throwing a punch at the symbiont. The symbiont grabbed her fist and squeezed until she was forced to her knees.

"Without us, your weak. We hold all the power." The symbiont said releasing her hand and turned to the sky. Fin followed its gaze to a wide web in the sky. The black switched to the perspective Fin had back in the kitchen. Peter was holding his stomach and hobbling away. The view shifted and she realized the symbiont was chasing Parker. It knocked him into the lobby. The view blacked out again from a web shot covering the eyes. The world was recovered to see Parker was still retreating. "Poor Parker. He has been weakened by all the others and will now be killed by his new girlfriend. Too bad he rejected us." The symbiont said after webbing Spider-Man's feet to the ground and positioned itself with its claws at Peter's throat.

On the outside, Peter tried to tell Fin how to break free of the symbionts grasp, but she was still coming, with her claws leading. 'She can't hear me. There has to be something. Like that.' He thought before Fin stomped on his chest and knocked the air out of him. He shot a web and pulled an item to him that made the symbiont eyes to shoot open. He was holding an air horn. He pressed the button and the symbiont moved its hands to protect its ears. "It feeds off anger and hatred. Focus on the good." Peter told her. The symbiont snatched the noisemaker away and countered by throwing him into the wall.

"That was unpleasant." It said after breaking the horn. Peter screamed as the symbiont stabbed him in the shoulder. "Our current host wanted to end your suffering. But now we think that we can have a little fun first." It moved its claw up, primed for another attack. The symbiont brought its arm down, ready to end Spider-Man's career. The claw stopped a few inches from Peter's throat and pulled away. The symbiont started moving wildly over its host until Peter could see her. He shot a web at her and separated the pair. He shot a web over the symbiont and started to pull it.

"No, tell me where to drag it." She said, taking the end of the web.

Peter normally wouldn't let anyone else close to that glob, but all the sores were taking their toll on him. Still, he could follow her. "Take it to the furnace." She paled, remembering what she had done while wearing the symbiont.

Peter saw her reaction and said, "I can do this alone."

"No. I have to do this." They made it to the furnace and Fin froze. Peter took the web pack and threw it in. He closed the door on the screeching mass and saw that Fin was starting to weep.

"I'm sorry for what happened." Peter said, his hand on her shoulder.

"I killed someone." Fin said.

"No, the symbiont did." He said.

"Symbiont or not, it was me who threw him into the furnace."

"If only I could tell you the guilt goes away. But I promise I'll always help you as much as I can." Peter was surprised when she pulled him into a hug. She pulled back when he flinched.

"Sorry, let's get back to the staff house and I'll patch you up." Once they arrived, Peter revealed the wounds for Fin to apply first aid. "So what are you going to do now that none of the others remember your secret?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A side-effect of the venomization is memory loss." Peter was surprised by the news, but had already decided what he was going to do.

"I'm going to tell the other groms." Peter said.

"You sure? There won't be another memory wipe."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Later when the groms arrived, Peter did as he said and this time he relished the looks of surprise etched on each ones face when he clung to the ceiling. Then the ones they had when he told them about the attack, leaving out the part of his injuries. When he finished, they promised to never tell anyone. But Lo was still furious the super hero she was looking forward to meeting was actually the boy she still thought of as a pervert.


	17. Ex's and Nightmares

I DON'T OWN SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED

.-.-.-Fin-.-.-.

I look around to see nothing but darkness. The lights come on suddenly, too fast for my eyes to adjust. My eyes had adjusted in just enough time to see Carnage. It started with it blitzing my defenses, but with each strike, I felt my anger build. After another attempt at my throat, I sent an uppercut into its chin. The attack caught the symbiont and its host off-guard. That open spot allowed me space for another attack, and another and so many after that. I lost track after twenty and just continued past the bits of red that was chipping off the enemy. I had no clue what was going on. Not even my hand drawing back or how claws had formed at the end of the attacking hand. My hand tore across its neck. I finally stopped and looked down. "I've killed someone! Have to hide it!" I said as I pushed the lifeless form on my shoulder. The world cleared until the DR kitchen took shape. With one push, the creature was in the open furnace. It was fighting to get out, something I couldn't allow. I covered its exit with black webbing and watched. Carnage kept tearing its claws through the holes in the material while screaming in a way that force my hands to cover my ears. The fingers changed to red and blue. I looked through the holes and saw that Carnage had transformed into Spider-Man. I tried to rip the webbing off the metal, but my body wouldn't let me move.

"We killed someone." The symbiont said.

"No! It was you, not me!" I yelled back.

"We couldn't and wouldn't have done it without you. Imagine what Parker is thinking."

"He was with you! He knows that I would never kill."

"But we did. Parker was with us for weeks, and we never killed anyone."

"Fin! How could you?" Peter demanded, his face the only thing visible in the fire.

"It was the symbiont!"

"You killed someone!" Both Peter and the symbiont chanted, gradually getting louder and louder. I tried to close out the sound by clamping my hands over my ears.

"Fin! Wake up." I woke up to see Peter in street clothes. For a second, I was to terrified this was the fantasy then threw myself into Peter's arms. I was too relieved from the nightmare to keep a lid on the tears. Emma and Lo were waiting behind him, obviously worried.

"What were you dreaming of?" Lo asked as she and Emma took places on either side of us. Peter had given me a choice to tell them of what really happened with me and Carnage, but I decided to keep it secret. Peter knew about what the symbiont did, but the others might not look at me the same if they knew what I did.

"This happened to me too." Peter said, making me think he was going to tell them what really happened, but was surprised by what he said. "When I first started going out as Spider-Man, I couldn't sleep from the action that happened. It takes some time." He led me outside the staff house and picked me up then started jumping through the trees. I must admit that even though the others knew about us, it was still a little embarrassing. It was confusing when we stopped in the Office.

"We left our boards at the house."

"Wanna bet?" Peter let me go and shot two web lines into the woods then pulled. He jumped into the air and preformed a midair flip to catch both items. Once he landed, I could see he had both our boards. "When I had nightmares, some exercise helped."

I took my board from him and kissed his cheek. "My hero."

"I don't wear the uniform for nothing." He said and we both paddled into the water. Now that Parker didn't have to hide his powers anymore, he was using his web shooters to add a parachute to our boards and at the moment, we were wind surfing. "It takes time to get over."

"I can't believe I killed someone!"

"Do you remember how I told you about the Sinister Six?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe this will help explain things." He said, pulling out a crumpled picture and handing it to me. In it, a black suited Spider-Man had a man with mechanical arms by his throat.

"What about it?"

"Look at it closer."

"No way." I said as my eyes made out what he was talking about. Peter was holding the man by the throat in one hand and was holding one of the tentacles, ready to kill the villain, in the other. "The symbiont made you kill someone too?"

"No, it was close. If the Captain Stacey didn't stop me, than." He left the rest of the sentence hang in the air before adding, "That made me realize how much power the symbiont had over me, or at least would've if it wasn't messing with my head."

"Why, did you not regret what you almost did?"

"I was sleeping while it fought against them."

"Whoa. I've heard of beating baddies in your sleep, but that's ridiculous." I joked.

"There's the Fin I know and love..to surf with." Peter said. "Wow, I can't believe how different the sky looks away from the city."

Despite all that had happened, I felt my cheeks warm up. To avoid any more unnecessary awkwardness, I acted as though I didn't notice what he said. "Yeah, maybe a little stargazing will help me sleep." I said as I laid down on the sand.

"And here I thought you would've learned by now." Peter said before jumping into the air and forming a giant web hammock. Watching the stars was the last thing I remember before falling asleep. The night went through without anymore nightmares.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in my bed with the light streaming through the window. "Feeling better?" Emma asked beside me, offering a cup of water.

"Much."

"Peter told us it will take time before you can sleep again." Lo said taking a seat next to us.

"Trust me, I understand that part." I said "where is Peter anyways?"

"He's talking to his friends from New York." I remembered what Peter had told Johnny about his friend named Gwen and I forced myself to my feet.

"Hey Parker." I placed my hands over his shoulders. Onscreen there was only one person, a girl with long red hair. From all of Peter's stories, I guessed she was Mary Jane Watson

"Is this the famous Fin McCloud?" She said over the computer speakers. "This guy wouldn't shut up about you or any of the other groms. That is what you call yourselves, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm also guessing there's something you haven't told me." Mary Jane said, referring to the position we were in.

"We only made it official a few days ago." Peter said.

"Well, nice to meet you Fin."

"And you." I said before turning to Peter, "I thought all of your friends were supposed to be on."

"I tried, but they didn't pick up." Peter said.

"And they're not here." MJ said.

"All units be advised, there has been a break in at the bank on 2nd street and Melrose. All attempts by the police to enter have been foiled by an unseen assailant." A police scanner announced.

"Sorry MJ, that was my timer for work."

"Okay, talk to you later." MJ said and Peter went to the attic for his suit.

"Good luck, I'll cover you with Bummer."

"Thanks, I owe you." He said and entered his 'lair'.

.-.-.-Peter-.-.-.

"This place is being robbed again?" I said as I landed on the roof. I pulled up the same vent I had the first time. Before I jumped down, I webbed the camera into the corner. "I thought they would've learned by now." I webbed the camera next to vent and started crawling through the building.

"I was starting to think you'd never get here." A voice said. 'Please be Doctor Octopus, Electro, heck I'd even take Rhino.' Unfortunately, it was Black Cat.

"What're you doing here? Looking for some surf?" I asked.

"That's tempting, but this time, I'm here as a messenger."

"Who's? What's the message?"

"He identified himself as the Shadow Man and said, 'Shocker and the Symbionts were unable to defeat Spider-Man, but I won't. Be afraid, Be Very afraid.'"

"Someone is after me? What else is new?" I asked. I was trying to think of which one of my enemies had the money and resources to hire the Enforcers and also get the symbionts and their hosts, when I realized that whoever got them here had hurt my friends and forced Fin through a nightmare just as bad, no worse than, the one I was forced through when the symbiont first merged with me. "I'll let you go, with a message. Tell him that if he shows his ugly mug around here, then I will pound him until he regrets even hearing about Canada!"

"Ooh, Spidey's mad. What did the Shadow man's minions do to get you this ticked?"

"Go! Before I change my mind." I snapped.

"Geez, maybe you should take your own advice and have a few lessons." Black Cat said as she left through the skylight.

"Shadow Man, I'm not afraid. I'm angry, VERY angry." I said, following my path to the staff house. By the time I got back to the locker room in my street clothes, All the groms were dispersing.

"Hey Parker, you missed the part where we are forbidden to talk about the 'monsters that don't exist'." Apparently the symbionts disabled the security systems to prevent any of us using it against them, but didn't delete the video of the symbionts spreading before we got back.

"I wish they were fake." I said as we started walking to the lobby, Black Cats words worked themselves back to my mind.

"Okay Parker, what's up?"

"What do you mean 'What's up?' Nothing's up." I lied.

"You know, you're a terrible liar for a super hero with a secret identity from New York." She said, crossing her arms and sending me a glare.

"That bank robbery was a set up to get me a message."

"Which was?"

"The guy who sent Shocker is on his way."

"I don't see why you didn't want to tell us..unless there was more." She guessed.

I took a deep breath in preparation for what was next. "The guy who sent Shocker also sent Venom." Fin's face paled as Venoms name was spoken and my anger got back to the way it was back at the bank. "You know, Spider-Man still has a favor from the big man. If you want I can get him to give us the day off."

"No, then he might figure out how close you two really are."

"Ok, but you know where to find me." I said. She got out some cleaning supplies and got to work.

"Fox alert." Reef said. Out of instinct, I followed his gaze to see who he was pointing to.

"Gwen?!" I asked.

"Hey Peter." She closed me in a hug. From the corner of my eyes I could see a murderous look on Fin's face and could practically feel my spider senses going nuts.

"Gwen let me introduce to some of my new friends. He's Johnny, but we sometimes call him Front Desk Guy. That's Broseph and Reef, who's real name is Leslie." I said, gesturing to each in turn.

"Dude!"

I ignored him and went to Fin. "And this is my girlfriend, Fin." For a second, Gwen's face looked hurt before she shifted to a smile.

"Congrats Peter."

Things were awkward and I said, "Maybe I can introduce you to the other groms. What are you doing here?"

"The Osborn's came here for some deal and Harry convinced his mom to bring me and my dad. We would've told you, but we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yeah, surprise." I said.

"Peter, room 385 ordered room service."

"On my way." As I was leaving I thought 'never thought I'd be so grateful for room service.' When I left New York, I thought things would get better between them and me. But as hard as it is to believe, things actually got worse. I tried avoiding Harry and Gwen as long as I could, but Harry cornered me and tried to get me to give him some information about Spider-Man. After he figured out that I wasn't going to let him know anything about my alter ego, he talked me into him, Gwen, Fin and I going out to "catch up." He only told me the time and place then left. I couldn't think of a way out of it and hoped the others may have an idea. But the Parker luck held and we couldn't come up with a way out of it. The good news was that the other groms were willing to come to get rid of at least some of the awkwardness. I thought bringing others would keep Harry from digging for info on Spider-Man, but I was wrong. After seven or eight redirections from Harry's questions about Spider-Man to casual stuff, I found myself wishing for something to get me away. The distraction came in the form of an explosive coming from downtown.

"I just remembered that Bummer extended my hours." I said and started running away from them. After I had switched into my suit, I started swinging to the source of the explosions. I could see the craters and the mounties that had also shown up to see the cause, but not a single villain was in sight. That is none until I heard cackling. "No way. This is just a dream."

"Good to see you're afraid. As you should be." Goblin said from his glider.

.-.-.-Finish-.-.-.

The Green Goblin has come, but how? Norman Osborn died. Can Peter defeat his arch nemesis?


	18. Resolution

I DON'T OWN SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN OR STOKED.

"Good to see you're afraid. As you should be." Norman Osborn said as he rose over a building. He pressed a button on his wrist and two lanterns were thrusted into his hands. The villain threw the explosives at the hero. Spider-Man preformed a mid-air flip and shot out a web line. He started swinging away, followed by the Goblin.

"This-This is impossible! I saw you crash into all those lanterns." Peter yelled, mostly to convince himself while trying to shake himself out of his nightmare.

"And you thought I didn't have it planned. Did you think I was satisfied with control over New York when I could control everything?" Osborn said as he closed the distance between him and the retreating teen. "I knew I would need more allies, but they were too cowardly to follow someone who was being hunted by Spider-Man. I could've killed you, but decided that was a pleasure that would be better suited after you saw what you couldn't stop." Goblin aimed a laser at Spider-Man's web and made the teen enter a free fall. Peter was about to shoot another line, but was blasted and landed on a neighboring rooftop, HARD. He looked down to see that his friends were getting close. Seeing his girlfriend, Peter recalled all the damage Norman Osborn had caused. He was now ready to dismantle Goblin. But even with everything red, he knew his friends could be caught in the crossfire.

"Run!" Peter yelled.

"Friends of yours? Too bad for them." Goblin said before throwing another lantern at them.

"No!" Peter yelled as he jumped after the explosive. The web caught the lantern in time to pull it away from them. He was going to sling it back at the goblin, but it exploded when it reached his stomach. The force sent the hero into the opposite building then into the ground.

"Now that's gotta hurt. But not as much this." The Goblin sent more lanterns flying at the group. Peter shot two webs at the buildings on either side of his friends and jumped at them.

"Dad?! Your alive?" Harry yelled. Instead of responding, Goblin threw more lanterns at Spider-Man and subsequently, the group.

Peter turned to Fin and said, "Get them out of here, Miss."

For a split-second each grom was confused of their friend saying Miss instead of calling her by her name, then they realized his New York friends didn't know how close they were to Spider-Man. "No, we can't let Spider-Man hurt him. He's my Dad."

"Your Dad made you think he was dead and is currently fighting a super HERO. No offense, but you have a horrible Dad." Fin said.

"No, he's sick." Almost as if by Fin's cue, a stray goblin rang flew through the air and nearly tore Harry's ear from his skull. The group followed Spider-Man's advice and ran, none seeing Harry rip the weapon from the wall. By the time they got to the edge of the street, a green energy field was stranding them inside with the fight.

At the center of the town, Peter saw the field while he was dodging all the attacks, trying to find an open spot for a counter-attack. "What's up with the force field gobby?" Spider-Man asked, jumping off a building to dodge another lantern.

"Just to make sure you don't try running away." Norman said.

"Hey! You're the guy who faked his own Death." Peter responded while running up the wall to the roof.

"There's a difference between a strategic fallback and running away." Goblin said, not noticing the web Spider-Man shot at the rooftop lightning rod and spun until he kicked the villain. The spider-themed hero landed on the vehicle and followed up with several punches, all of which Goblin deflected. Peter dropped down to preform a sweep kick that knocked the Osborn down, then to the side as Parker kicked his nemesis in the side. He followed his enemy off the glider and was using his webs to keep him close enough to continue the onslaught of fists to Osborn's covered face and gut. They were getting close to the ground, Peter's cue to bail. He was about to use the villain as a springboard back to the building, but felt a iron tight grip his leg. "Let's see what's softer, Canadian or American concrete." Goblin said, using his grip to throw the teen into the ground.

'Its a tie.' Peter thought to himself as he forced himself onto his feet. He looked around for the now missing Super Villain. A second later, Parker's spider sense went off. Peter jumped in the air to avoid the danger, only to be tackled by the formerly thought dead enemy. The goblin had the teen in a bear hug and was squeezing the life out of Peter. Spider-Man tried blinding Goblin by shooting webs over Osborn's eyes.

"That trick is tired, don't you have anything else up your sleeves?" Goblin smirked.

'Sure, but you have to be blind for it to work.' Peter thought before he shot webs at the neighboring buildings that were coming fast. He then shot those webs into the glider. The vehicle stopped, but the combatants didn't. They were falling fast and Parker took full advantage of his agility and webs to sling them both into a building. Parker webbed his nemesis up and thought he finally won, but the elder Osborn had different ideas. The Goblin pressed a button hidden on his wrist that sent out a green shockwave, blasting apart his bindings and throwing the teen before he could respond to his spider sense. Before Peter could correct his position, the Goblin grabbed his left leg. Peter yelled in pain as the villain broke his leg. Spider-Man lashed out with his other leg to Norman's face and started swinging away, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from screaming from the strain of staying at his altitude. Unfortunately for him, the pain had slowed him enough for the villain to grab the hair exposed by the shockwave. Peter was thrown through the air and landed on his side. He had to force himself not to pass out from the pain when his leg hit the ground. Soon his friends were getting closer. Peter forced himself on his hands to tell them to get to safety, but the pain had slowed Peter enough to allow Fin to get to him.

She turned him away from the others and said, "Your mask's missing." She told him. Peter put his hand to his face and found out she was telling the truth. "We have to get you out of here."

"Bring that murderous bug back!" Harry yelled as he closed the distance between them. He pulled the teen away from his support. With his leg as hurt as it was, he couldn't help but fall down.

"Peter?!" Gwen and Harry yelled as they saw the super hero of New York City was none other than their friend. "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

A loud cackle rang through the sky, postponing the awkwardness and anger Peter KNEW would come later. "Is anyone else getting a serious case of déjà vu?" Goblin said as he descended from the sky on his glider, twirling the red mask in his hand. Peter forced himself to his one good leg in preparation to join the Goblin in the air. But before he could, Norman launched a pellet at the teen. Peter was too weak from the injuries to move and was encased in a green material, leaving only his neck up visible. "This should make sure that you don't worsen my headache anymore." Goblin said, pressing a different button that produced a gun under the glider, one that sprayed Peter's mouth in the same green material as his body. He then shot energy blasts at the groms and Gwen, sending them away from the superhero. The blasted teens got up in time to see Norman Osborn press a button on his gauntlet and the field surrounding the town had now disappeared while a smaller one surrounded the Osborn's and Peter. They all ran at the field and started pounding on the translucent field while yelling for their mutual friend's safety.

"This is your chance Harry, prove that you have finally become a man." Norman said, giving his son a blade from his glider. Harry looked at the guy who was willing to kill his dad.

Peter's life flashed in front of his eyes and all he could regret would be that MJ and Aunt May would discover he was Spider-Man when someone would tell them how he had been killed. 'Talk about ironic,' Peter thought, 'Getting killed by a dead man. I'd probably laugh if I wasn't about to die.

Harry felt strangely numb as he was walking to kill the guy that made him think he lost his dad. How convenient it was for him that the Bug was also the guy who showed him up in school and caused more trouble then anyone else. The teen Osborn raised his hands over his head, ready to strike, when he remembered the way they used to hang out before things got awkward, how it was he and Gwen that got him through tough spot while his own father had only told him to, "Man up" and set him up to look like the goblin. He let his hands drop to his side. "Pathetic!" Norman spat out, snatching the blade out of the teens hand. "I don't know what it'll take to make you man up." Goblin got off his glider and took the position his son had been.

'I got an idea.' Harry thought, reaching for the blade he hid in his back pocket. He launched at his father and lodged it into his shoulder blade. Norman fell and looked at his son. Harry looked down to see the life already leaving his dad and Harry started pressing the buttons, ignoring what had just happened. One button lowered the field that was separating him from the others while another launched more lanterns into the empty air where the pilot was supposed to be. Harry picked up one lantern and activated it. A few seconds later, the lantern sent Peter flying back. Fin was helping Peter stand with the broken leg while Harry gave his friend the mask, which still had enough to hide his identity. The sounds of sirens blaring broke everyone from their trances and Harry squatted down. "What did I do?" Harry yelled at himself, the events finally starting to get to him. Peter signaled Fin to help him to the lifeless body.

"What are you doing?" Fin asked when she saw Peter pull out the small blade.

"Making sure Harry doesn't have to go to jail." Peter got down and with some difficulty, finally pried a man hole open.

"Even after I nearly.." Harry's voice gave up on him before he could finish the sentence, but Peter didn't need him to finish.

"But you didn't. And you were being compelled to hurt me, but you ended up saving me." Peter comforted his friend. The sirens were getting too close and Peter forced himself away from his support. "I have to get my stuff, then I'll meet you at the hotel." Peter said.

-.-. House.-.-.-

"So you're Spider-Man?" Harry asked after Peter got done recounting how he got his powers and some of his adventures.

"Yeah."

"That actually explains so much." Gwen said. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

"I believe that. Not even Aunt May or Mary Jane, they deserve to hear it from me." They all sat in the staff house in awkward silence when Broseph suggested the groms and the other Americans get to know each other via a surf sesh. "How do you two feel about guarding another secret?" Peter asked, the other groms immediately understanding what he was saying and all shared amused smiles.

"Another secret?" Harry asked exasperated.

"A hundred bucks says you two enjoy this one." Peter said before he got on his crutches and lead the guests through the woods onto a beach that, despite its beauty, was remarkably empty.

Harry handed Peter his wallet and told him to help himself. Peter walked to the side to slump against a tree and watched as most of his friends were taking to the water. He knew that even though his leg would heal quicker than normal peoples, he would still be forced off a board for a while. He looked to his side to see Fin take a place next to him. "I think I may have a concussion and starting to hallucinate. Fin McCloud is choosing to sit in the office instead of shredding the waves." Peter joked.

"A girl tries to sit with her boyfriend and he makes jokes. That danger sense of yours has finally gone out." She said, playfully hitting his shoulder.

"Okay, truce?"

"Truce" Fin responded.

Peter looked at his friends all enjoying the sun and water, no secret that would make him lie so he could run to risk his life to save others. "Never thought I would get to be like this." Peter said. Fin knew that he was enjoying his quiet time and was trying to figure out how to continue. He saw her turn away and asked, "Something up?"

"With the criminal mastermind...out of the way. Do you think you'll have any super baddies after you?"

"As long as Spider-Man is alive the villains will be coming after me."

"Then why don't you stop? You've already help countless people."

"I can't tell you how many times I've had those exact same thoughts, but then innocent people would have to live in fear of those villains."

Fin sighed before saying, "With Great Power,"

"Comes Great Responsibility." Peter finished.

-.-. .-.-.-

Thank you for reading Canadian Spider. Unless you skip the parts that don't relate to the story's plot (can't blame ya, I don't either.) then you'll know that I'm still a novice and could use input.


End file.
